Drama of Yamato and Mimi
by Touhime Ten'okari
Summary: CHAP 6! "Aku suka pada Mimi!" apakah ini sebuah pengakuan? tapi dari siapa pengakuan itu? RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Haloooo kembali lagi dengan saya! Author nan sesat ini SOREDEMO MIIIIIIZZZUUUUU yahhaaaa~

Sumpah lo tau ga? Tau ga? *PLAK! (digampar yang ngebaca)

Udah pasti loe ga tau kalau gue itu….. gue itu… suka banget …, suka banget…., sama…, sama…, sama yang namanya permen O_O *BRUSSHHHH (dibakar yang ngebaca)

Okeeh gue serius. Gue suka banget sama TAKERU., and TAKERU MILIK GUE! Napan loe? Protes? *DUERRRR (dibom yang ngebaca)

Okeeeh lee.., leebih baik.., kita saksikan sa.. saja …, ini.. diaaa *arwah keluar dari badan*

WARNING : BANYAK KESALAHAN, GAJE, tapiii cukup MENDEBARKAN!

.

.

.

**THIS MY GIRL! **

**.**

**..**

…

"..Aku pulang!" ucap seorang lelaki tampan berambut keemasan itu. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu dan langsung merebahkan dirinya dikasur. Rasa lelah yang hinggap ditubuhnya masih melekat. Sesaat ia terdiam.., dan terlelap dalam tidurnya. Terlelap.., terlelap., dan terlelap. Lelaki itu mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

"_Yamato..,_"

'Siapa? Siapa yang memanggil ku?' pikir lelaki itu sambil berjalan. Ia berjalan disebuah tempat yang putih. Semuanya berwarna putih., sampai akhirnya… ia mendengar suara seorang gadis.

"_Yamato! Kakiku sakit!_"

'Siapa? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa kau mengeluh padaku?' pikir lelaki itu sambil mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"_Yamato semangat! Pasti bisa!_"

'Siapa? Kenapa kau menghiburku?' pikir lelaki itu lagi sambil menghentikan langkahnya. Dihadapannya kini samar-samar namun terasa.., perasaan rindu yang amat damat. Dihadapannya sedang berdiri dua orang gadis. Yang satu mengenakan topi pink dan berambut cokelat panjang dengan gaun putih. Dan yang satu lagi berambut pink pendek mengenakan gaun putih.

"Siapa kalian?" Tanya lelaki itu.

Kedua gadis itu mengulurkan tangan dan lelaki itu berusaha menggapainya.., dan saat kedua tangan gadis itu sudah diraihnya.., kedua gadis itu berkata..

"_Kami sama., kami selalu mendukungmu Yamato-Kun!_"

…

"KAKAK!" teriak seorang lelaki tampan bertopi dengan rambut keemasan.

"HUWAAA!" teriak lelaki yang tertidur tadi. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya karena teriakan sang adik.

"Takeruuu…, jangan membangunkan kakakmu ini dengan cara seperti itu dong!" protes sang kakak pada adiknya yang bernama Takeru. Yap! Ishida Takeru.. tapi namanya sekarang Takaeshi Takeru, kalau adiknya Ishida Takeru berarti kakaknya? BETUL! Kakaknya adalah Ishida Yamato.

"Kakak., dari tadi aku sudah memanggil-manggil kakak tapi ga bangun-bangun., makanya aku teriak. Ayo kebawah! Aku sudah siapkan makan malam!" ucap Takeru sambil menarik tangan kakakknya itu.

"Iya.., iya! Maaf aku ga bangun!" ucap Yamato.

Sekarang Yamato dan Takeru tinggal serumah (sebenarnya apartement ). Yamato memutuskan untuk menyewa apartement di daerah Odaiba. Takeru memaksa untuk ikut dengan kakaknya. Kedua orang tua mereka yang telah berceraipun mengalah dan membiarkan mereka hidup sendiri. Apartement itu dibeli atas nama keluarga Ishida. Namun Takeru ingin tetap memakai nama Takaeishi.

"Kak.., kak.., tadi kakak mengigau bertemu dengan siapa?" Tanya Takeru sambil mengambil lauknya.

"Tidak., bukan siapa-siapa. Memang aku mengigau?" Tanya Yamato sambil mengambil minumnya.

"Begitulah.," jawab Takeru santai.

'Haahh kakak berbohong lagi., padahal tadi mengigau sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Sebenarnya kakak mimpi apa sih? Penasaran' batin Takeru dalam hati sambil menatap kakaknya.

"Hoy! Kalau ga dimakan mending buat aku saja!" ancam Yamato kepada Takeru.

"Eh? Iya! Aku makan!" ucap Takeru sambil melahap makanannya.

"Gimana sekolahmu Takeru?" Tanya Yamato.

"HIIIYY! Kakak ngomongnya kaya orang tua yang sudah lama tidak makan bersama anaknya saja!" ucap Takeru.

"Aku serius niih," kata Yamato setengah kesal.

"Biasa saja kak., Daisuke mengancamku.., Miyako yang gagal dengan eksperimennya., Ken yang menahan Daisuke., Hikari yang mengobrol bersamaku.., dan juga Iori yang katanya akan pulang," ucap Takeru sambil menggerak-gerakkan sumpitnya.

"Heem., daasar Daisuke. Untung ada Ken! Dia terlalu terobsesi dengan Hikari tuh!., oh ya! Iori akan pulang ya? Kapan?" Tanya Yamato sambil meletakan mangkok nasi dan sumpitnya.

"Sepertinya…, besok. Entahlah.., aku dapat kabar itu dari Miyako," ucap Takeru santai.

"Miyako memang seperti gudang informasi," ucap Yamato.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kakak sendiri?" Tanya Takeru sadikelasmbil membereskan piring dan menaruhnya ditempat cucian.

"Ah! Thanks., aku? Heemmm Taichi masih tetap semangat., lalu Joe juga sepertinya sedang ujian., kalau Koushiro dia tetap berkutat dengan buku-bukunya.., lalu Sora.. dia tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya," ucap Yamato sambil menatap gelas.

"Sabar kak.., cobaan. Kakak putus dengan Kak Sora 4 bulan yang lalu.., jangan bersedih terus dong!" ucap Takeru yang menyemangati Kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Iyaa.., aku tau!" ucap Kakaknya sambil meminum air digelas.

"Lalu bagaimana kabar Kak Mimi?" Tanya Takeru.

"Eh? Mimi? Aku sampai lupa dengannya. Dia benar-benar tak ada kabar selama 10 bulan ini!" Kata Yamato dengan nada tak begitu yakin.

"Hem., Kak Mimi menyelesaikan study di luar negri sama seperti Iori, kapan yaa dia pulang?" Tanya Takeru dengan nada menggoda.

"MANA KU TAU! Sudahlah., aku ingin tidur lagi! Selamat malam," ucap Yamato sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ingatan tubuh tuhh…, ke bukti. Hahahahaha!" tawa Takeru puas.

**Keesokan Harinya**

"TAKERU!" teriak seorang gadis mungil yang cantik.

"Ah! HIKARI!" balas Takeru. Gadis itu adalah Yagami Hikari teman sejak kecil Takeru.

"Takeru., ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Hikari cemas.

"Engga aku cuma sedikit penasaran aja., hehehe" tawa Takeru.

"Penasaran apa?" Tanya Hikari penasaran.

"Ada deh~" ucap Takeru dengan nada menggoda.

"Pelit….," ucap Hikaru sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

SEMENTARA ITU

"Yo Yamato!" ucap seorang Lelaki berambut acak-acakan berwarna cokelat itu.

"Yo., ada apa Taichi?" Tanya Yamato.

"Ini soal.." ucapa Yagami Taichi kakak dari Hikari.

"YAMATO! TAICHI!" teriak gadis berambut pendek sudah pasti Sora

"Yo Sora.," balas Yamato dan Taichi berbarengan.

"Ayoo ke kelas!" ucap Sora sambil menarik tangan kedua lelaki itu.

PULANG SEKOLAH

"Hikari maaf hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bareng. Aku harus menyelesaikan cerpenku..," Ucap Takeru dengan menyesal.

"Tak papa.., lagian aku mau pergi belanja ke mini market dulu kok! Sudah sana cepat selesaikan cerpenmu lalu dikirim! Cepat! Keburu idemu hilang looh!" ucap Hikari sambil menepuk pundak Takeru.

"Baiklah! Terimakasih!" ucap Takeru sambil berlari meninggalkan Hikari.

Hikari berjalan menuju gerbang., tiba-tiba ia dihadang sebuah motor.

"Hei Hikari! Mana Takeru?" Tanya sang mengendara motor sambil membuka helmnya.

"AH! Kak Yamato! Takeru sudah pulang., dia sedang ada ide untuk cerpennya," jawab Hikari sambil tersenyum.

"Dasar anak itu., padahal ku suruh ke mini market.

"Ah! Aku juga mau kesana!" ucap Hikari.

"Wow satu tujuan.., mau ku antar tidak? Hitung-hitung ucapan maaf karena kelakuan Takeru," tawar Yamato

"Tapi…," Hikari sedikit ragu.

"Sudahlah! Ayo! Aku maksa nih!" ucap Yamato sambil menyodorkan helm.

"Baiklah., aku terima!," ucap Hikari sambil mengambil helm yang disodorkan Yamato lalu mamakainya dan naik ke motor.

"Pegangan yang erat ya!" ucap Yamato dan merekapun pergi dengan motor Yamato.

SEMENTARA ITU..

"Adduuuhh harus cepat-capat!" ucap Takeru sambil berlari.

"BRUK!" Takeru menabrak seseorang dan keduanya terjatuh.

"A.., maaf..!" ucap Takeru sambil mengambil topinya.

"Aduuuhhh..,, sakiit!" keluh seorang gadis yang ditabrak Takeru.

"AH!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Kak Mimi?" ucap Takeru tak percaya.

"Kau Takerukan?" ucap gadis berambut pink itu tak percaya.

"Iya! Kau Tachikawa Mimi kan?" Tanya Takeru sambil membantu gadis itu berdiri.

"YAP! Aku TACHIKAWA MIMI!" ucap gadis bernama Mimi itu sambil mengangkat satu tangan keatas.

"Hahahaha aku yakin sekarang kalau kau adalah Kak Mimi.," tawa Takeru sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Jahatnya! Gini-gini akukan tidak berubah!" protes Mimi dengan nada kesal.

"Iya.., iya! Lalu kapan Kak Mimi pulang?" Tanya Takeru.

"Hari ini.., jam 4 pagi bersama Iori., hehehe," jawab Mimi sambil mengacungkan jari berbentuk 'v'.

"Eh? Kok bisa sama Iori?" Tanya Takeru sambil mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Eh.., tunggu aku! Aku bertemu Iori di L.A lalu mulai dari situ kami selalu contact-contact sampai akhirnya.., saat Iori bilang ia akan pulang aku memaksa ikut dengannya," jelas Mimi sambil tersenyum riang.

"Waw., hebat. Ciri khas Kak Mimi.., apa Kakak sudah member tahu yang lain?" Tanya Takeru.

"Heeem tadi Koushiro yang menjemputku dari bandara dan mengantarku kesini., aku sudah menelepon Jou sekalian menanyakan ada apartement kosong atau tidak.., dan…, sepertinya aku lupa memberitahu Sora,Taichi,Hikari,Daisuke,dan juga kakakmu," ucap Mimi sambil menaruh jari telunjuk didagunya.

"Yaa kalau kakak sudah pasti tak tahu., Miyako dan Ken tahu kalau Kak Mimi datang?" Tanya Takeru.

"Aku mengirim e-mail ke Ken beberapa hari lalu kalau aku akan pulang hari ini., kalau Miyako.. tadi dia Iori menelepon dia lalu aku menyambar teleponnya dan mengobrol dengannya hehehehe," ucap Mimi sambil tertawa.

"Khas Kak Mimi.., hahahahaha! Tapi untuk apa Kak Mimi mencari apartement?" Tanya Takeru.

"Untuk tinggal di Jepang beberapa bulan. Orang tuaku tidak bisa ikut ke Jepang.., aku yang melarangnya ikut. Lalu aku bilang kalau aku akan hidup sendiri di Jepang. Awalnya mereka menentang tapi.. dengan caraku akhirnya mereka mengalah. Tapi aku tak punya tempat tinggal jadi aku harus menyewa apartement," jelas Mimi panjang lebar.

"Heeem bagaimana kalau istirahat dulu di rumahku?" tawar Takeru.

"Benarkah? HOREEEE! Tapi sebelumnya kita beli kue dulu! Dan juga minuman di mini market!" kata Mimi sambil menarik tangan Takeru.

"OK ok.., tapi memang Kak Mimi tau letak mini market?" Tanya Takeru.

Langkah Mimi terhenti lalu ia menatap wajah Takeru dan tersenyum lalu berkata "Tidak, hehehe aku lupa,".

Polos., itulah yang dipikirkan Takeru tentang Mimi.

"baiklah.., biar aku tunjukan jalannya," ucap Takeru.

"Yak., sudah semua!" ucap Yamato.

"Aku bayar duluan yaa Kak," ucap Hikari sambil menuju ke kasir.

"Aku juga bayar ah!" ucap Yamato mengikuti Hikari.

Setelah Yamato dan Hikari membayar.. mereka keluar dari mini market . saat diluar mereka bertemu Takeru dan Mimi yang mau masuk ke mini market.

"AH!" ucap keempat orang itu bersamaan.

"Kakak? Hikari?" ucap Takeru. Mimi hanya mampu diam karena kaget sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Takeru! Dan kau.., " ucap Yamato yang tak dilanjutkan karena berusaha mengingat siapa gadis berambut pink disebelah Takeru.

"Ini Kak Mimi," ucap Takeru santai. Mimi yang gemetaran karena tak mengenal Yamato hanya dapat bersembunyi dibalik Takeru.

"KAU MIMI? Sudah lama tak jumpa! Aku Yamato!" ucap Yamato sambil tersenyum.

"Kau…, YAMATO?" teriak Mimi tak percaya.

"IIya," jawab Yamato mantap.

"WAAA! KANGEN BANGET!" ucap Mimi dengan suara keras sambil loncat kea rah Yamato.

"WUUUAAA Mimi!" Yamato kaget karena tiba-tiba Mimi loncat kearahnya. Yamato menangkap Mimi dan seperti memeluknya.

"Mimi! Kau kenapa tiba-tiba.." ucapan Yamato terhenti melihat Mimi yang meneteskan air mata.

"Kangen.., aku mau ketemu Taichi! Sora! Aku mau ketemu Jou! Kangen! Kangen.., hiks," ucap Mimi sambil menangis didada Yamato.

Yamato menatap Takeru seakan bertanya 'Apa yang kau lakukan sampai dia begini?'

"Aku tak tahu! Jangan menuduhku!" ucap Takeru.

"Kak Mimi…, sudah cukup boongnya. Kasian Kak Yamato dan Takeru cemas beneran hihihi,"ucap Hikari sambil tertawa kecil.

"AH! Hikari ga seru! Jangan dikasih tahu dong!" protes Mimi sambil melepaskan diri dari Yamato.

"Jadi..,MIMI! Dasar kau ya!" ucap Yamato kesal.

"Sudah-sudah.., aku akan mengantar Hikari pulang dulu. Kakak tolong antar Kak Mimi ke rumah kita ya," ucap Takeru yang menengahi.

"Baiklah! Ayo naik Mimi!" perintah Yamato.

"Baik kapten!" balas Mimi sambil hormat.

"Takeru., tak masalah membiarkan mereka berdua saja?" Tanya Hikari dengan nada berbisik-bisik.

"Tak papa Hikari-Chan., aku mau liat DRAMA seru mala mini., jadi harus begini dulu awalnya," ucap Takeru sambil tersenyum puas.

"Duluan yaa!" ucap Mimi. Lalu Mimi dan Yamatopun pergi naik motor meninggalkan Takeru dan Hikari.

Sesampainya di rumah Yamato..,

"APA? JADI KAU DAN TAKERU SEKARANG TINGGAL BERSAMA?" teriak Mimi tak percaya.

"Iyaa., ayo masuk," ucap Yamato sambil menutup kupingnya.

"…."

"Hey! Kau tak mau masuk?" Tanya Yamato yang melihat Mimi berdiri didepan pintu.

"Bukannya tak mau tapi.., " ucap Mimi yang menggantung.

"Sudah! Cepat masuk! Kalau kau berdiri disitu malah akan menimbulkan salah paham," ucap Yamato.

"Ba.., Baik!" ucap Mimi sambil masuk ke rumah Yamato.

"Duduklah dimana saja., sesukamu," ucap Yamato.

"Yamato., aku lapar…" keluh Mimi dengan wajah memelas.

"Dasar manja.., ini kue punya Takeru kemarin makan saja dulu," ucap Yamato sambil menyodorkan kue.

"Arigatou!" ucap Mimi riang.

"Jadi kapan kau pulang ke Jepang?" Tanya Yamato.

"Hari ini., jam 4 pagi bareng sama Iori. Aku sudah menghubungi Koushiro,Ken,Miyako,Taichi dan Jou. Aku kesini ingin mencari apartement karena selama di Jepang aku aka tinggal sendiri," jelas Mimi sambiln asyik memakan kuenya.

"Oohh," ucap Yamato yang kehabisan pertanyaan.

"Untuk sementara waktu aku harus menginap di rumah seseorang sampai mendapatkan apartement," keluh Mimi lagi dengan muka bingung siapa yang biasa ia tumpangi.

"Heeemm ku bantu sebisaku ya," ucap Yamato sambil mencuci piring bekas kue yang dimakan Mimi tadi.

Tak ada jawaban dari Mimi.

"Mimi..?" panggil Yamato.

"Mi..," ucapan Yamato terpotong. Ia membalikan badan dan melihat Mimi yang tertidur diatas meja makan.

"Dia pasti lelah.., tapi kalau tidur disini nanti sakit lagi. Ribet banget sih, dasar cewek," ucap Yamato sambil menggendong Mimi. Gendongan ala tuan putri diberikan Yamato untuk Mimi. Yamato membawa Mimi ke kamarnya. Ia membaringkan Mimi dikasur dan menyelimutinya.

"Selamat tidur., cepet bangun ya!" ucap Yamato sambil keluar dari kamar.

Ia tiduran disofa. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai tertidur dan bermimpi…

Mimpi berada diruangan putih.., tak ada apapun. Berjalan kesana-kemari. Ia menemukan sebuah topi pink.., lalu ia mengambil topi itu namun sayang.. topi itu terbang tertiup angin. Ia mendengar suara gadis…

"_Yamato-Kun., ARIGATOU!_"

"You'r Welcome" ucap Yamato.

"Hihihi lucu sekali..," Yamato mendengar suara gadis yang ia kenal.., ini suara MIMI!.

"HUWAAA! Mimi! Bikin aku kaget saja!" ucap Yamato dengan wajah kaget.

"Ayo makan., Takeru sudah menyiapkan makan malam..," ucap Mimi lembut.

"Eh? Makan malam? Memang sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Yamato.

"Jam…, 7 malam. Sepeertinya Kita tidur cukup lama.., mungkin," ucap Mimi sambil berjalan kearah Takeru.

"Kak Mimi., Kakak ayo makan!" teriak Takeru sambil menduduki kursi dimeja makan.

"BAIK!~" teriak Mimi riang diikuti dengan Yamato dibelakangnya.

Mereka makan makan dengan riang hingga belepotan kesana kemari.

"Mimi.., makan dengan tenang. Nasinya sampai kemana-mana," ucap Yamato sambil membersihkan pipi Mimi yang belepotan nasi.

Seketika wajah Mimi memerah. Ia tak dapat berkata-kata dengan perlakuan Yamato kepadanya. Takeru asyik memandangi pemandangan itu dan tersenyum puas. 'Dramanya dimulai nihh.., Episode pertama aja udah mesra-mesraan. Gimana nanti?' bantin Takeru sambil tetap melanjutkan makanannya. Yamato masih membersihkan pipi Mimi.. lalu

"EHEM!" desah Takeru yang memecahkan keheningan.

"AH! Ehhh.., itu sudah bersih Mimi," ucap Yamato salah tingkah dengan wajah memerah.

"ARIGATOU!" ucap Mimi sambil tersenyum.

"I..iya," ucap Yamato gugup.

"Jadi ingat.., tadi Koushiro menggendongku dan berkata 'Mimi kalau jalan harus tenang., jadinya jatuhkan?'. Mirip sekali denganmu Yamato!" ucap Mimin riang.

"Di., Digendong? Jangan-jangan kau pacaran denga Koushiro?" Tanya Yanato kaget.

"Tidak., tadi dia menjeputku dibandara jam 4 pagi. Pas dibandara aku jatuh teus digendong, hehehehe," ucap Mimi.

"SAINGAN nih," ucap Takeru sambil melirik kakaknya. Wajah Kakaknya memerah.

"APA MAKSUDMU?" Tanya Yamato dengan wajah merah.

"Tidak ada maksud tertentu," jawab Takeru santai.

"Aku sudah selesai., akan kucuci," ucap Mimi sambil merapikan piringnya.

"Ah.., iya.." ucap Yamato.

Setelah Mimi selesai mencuci Mimi berjalan menuju meja makan disana ada Yamato dan Takeru yang masih makan. Mimi langsung membungkuk didepan mereka berdua.

"TE-RI-MA-KA-SI-H! aku sudah banyak merepotkan., Sekarang aku pulang dulu," ucap Mimi sambil tersenyum

Biarpun tersenyum Yamato dan Takeru tahu kalau sebenarnya didalam hati Mimi.., Mimi kebingungan akan menginap dimana. Yamato cemas tak karuan., memikirkan Mimi akan menginap dimana. Mencari tempat menginap dan berjalan dijalanan malam-malam begini? Bisa-bisa terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan!. Yamato dan Takeru terdiam., mereka melihat Mimi yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Saat Mimi sedang memakai sepatunya….

"Mimi., menginaplah disini," ucap Yamato.

"Eh?" Mimi menengok ke arah Yamato dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tidak usah! Nanti malah merepotkan., sudah yaa aku pergi dulu! Sampai jumpa," ucap Mimi sambil melangkah keluar rumah Yamato.

Yamato diam., tak bersuara tak bergerak., ia membisu. Ia duduk termenung beberapa menit. Ia menunggu.., menunggu.., menunggu Mimi yang ia rasa pasti akan kembali. Namun Mimi tak kunjung datang. Jam menunjukkan jam 11.47 malam. Yamato menelepon semua temannya mulai dari Sora,Taichi,Koushiro, dan lain-lain untuk menanyakan keberadaan Mimi. Namun., tak ada yang tahu Mimi dimana. Yamato makin cemas tak kepalang..,

"Kak., cepat kejar," ucap Takeru yang melihat kakaknya masih bangun dikamarnya.

"Takeru? Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Yamato.

"Tentu saja belum., Kakak mencemaskan Kak Mimi?" Tanya Takeru yang to the point.

"Ti.., tidak!" ucap Yamato dengan wajah memerah.

"Kalau tidak kenapa pintu depan tidak kakak kunci? Dan kenapa kakak menyiapkan selimut disofa?" ucap Takeru sambil duduk disamping kakaknya.

"Cepat cari dia kak." ucap Takeru sambil tersenyum.

Yamatopun bangkit dari kasurnya. Ia mengambil dua jaket dan berkata "aku cari Mimi dulu,". Takeru tersenyum puas dan mengangguka kepalanya.

"Mimi! Tunggu aku! Aku pasti akan menemukanmu!" ucap Yamato sambil berlari kencang meski tak tahu arah..

Apakah Yamato menemukan Mimi? Lalu apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya?

BER…, BERSAMA KITA BISA! Eh salah., BERSAMBUNG

MARI KE RUANG AUTHOR:….,

Author : haloo!

*KRIK KRIK*

Semua pemain tidur., ternyata sekarang jam 12 malam.

Yamato : MIMI ADA DISINI GA?

Author : KAGA! Ih! Gue salah jadwal! PERGI LO PERGI!

Author salah jadwal dan akhirnya tidur…


	2. Chapter 2

Haloo! Author gaje ini update loh! SILAHKAN DIBACA! *nyegir*

.

.

*Mimi POV

Aku sudah keluar dari rumah Yamato., aku bingung harus menginap dimana. Uangku tak cukup banyak, karena sebagian aku tinggal bersama koper-koperku dirumah Koushiro. Aku mau saja siih menginap dirumahnya tapi.., Koushiro sudah terlalu banyak membantuku. Kalau Taichi.., aku takut merepotkan orang tuanya. Siapa yang bisa kutumpangi?

Aku berjalan sudah hampir 4 jam. Capeek hanya mutar-muter menunggu matahari terbit. Aku memutuskan untuk ketaman. Aku duduk diayunan.., dan memandang langit penuh bintang. Indah.., indah sekali. Sekarang aku tahu betapa merepotkannya diriku bagi semua orang. Aku coba men-cek handphoneku.

'32 miss call, 21 e-mail'

Kaget. Itulah ekspresiku pertama kali melihat layar handphoneku. Aku lihat Koushiro meneleponku berkali-kali. Dia juga mengirim banyak e-mail padaku. Rata-rata isinya 'mimi kau dimana? Kata yamato kau pergi mencari tempat menginap? Mimi sekarang kau dimana?'. Aku menghela nafas panjang.., ku matikan handphoneku itu. Aku kembali menatap langit. Bintang banyak sekali., tapi mereka tak senderian. Mereka selalu bersama-sama.., dalam keadaan apapun.

Tak terasa air mataku. Aku tak memperdulikan itu dan tetap memandangi langit. Andai aku bisa lebih mandiri, tak menyusahkan, dan.. tak manja.

"indah..," gumamku pelan

"lebih indah dirimu," ucap seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba ada dihadapanku.

"Ya.., mato?" ucapku pelan sambil menatap lelaki itu.

"Apa?" tanyanya kepadaku.

Aku menampar diriku, mencubit, dan juga memukul-mukul. Sakit rasanya.., berarti ini bukan mimpi?.

"Sakiiit..,"rintihku sambil memegangi pipi yang kutampar tadi.

"Sudah pastilah.., mana mungkin tidak," ucap Yamato sambil memegangi pipiku.

"Hwwaaccciiihhhh!" aku bersin dengan sangat kencang.

"Sudah kuduga kau kedinginan., nih pakai jaket. Biar kugendong sampi ke rumah," ucap Yamato sambil menyodorkan jaket.

"ta.., tapi.." ucapku yang merasa tak enak.

"CEPAT!" teriak Yamato.

"hhhiiyaaaa!" ucapku sambil memakai jaket yang ia berikan padaku.

Akupun digendong dibelakang. Hangat.., kurasakan punggung Yamato yang begitu hangat dan nyaman. Bolehkan aku berharap waktu berhenti?.

Bintang yang indah.., aku menemukan bintang yang mungkin akan menemaniku.

.

Yamato tertidur disofa sedangkan Mimi dikamar Yamato. Saat ia tertidur.., iapun bermimpi. Mimpi yang sama.. berada ditempat putih. Namun sekarang sedikit berbeda..Yamato bertemu dengan dua gadis itu lagi. Kedua gadis itu sedang memegang satu cahaya..

"_Kaulah bintang penyelamatku.., terimakasih Yamato_,"

Yamato terdiam. Ia memperhatikan kedua gadis itu.., lalu tersenyum dan berkata

"sama sama.."

*Yamato POV

"KAK! Kakak bangun..,!" ucap Takeru yang membangunkan ku dari tidur.

"heemm.., iya.. 5 menit lagi," ucapku dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Yamato-kun., ba-ngun," ucap Mimi didepan mukaku.

"HUWAAA!" teriakku yang kaget.

Kaget? Yaiyalah! Cewek manis berambut pink tiba-tiba berada tepat didepan wajahku. YAMATO APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN? Kau ini menyukai SORA bukan MIMI. Haaah aku hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang.

"Makasih Kak Mimi," ucap Takeru sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Take-chan!" ucap Mimi riang sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Take-Chan?" Tanyaku bingung sambil menatap Takeru.

Betapa terkejutnya aku mendapatkan wajah memerah Takeru!.

"hoy., hoy jangan-jangan kau suka Mimi?" godaku dengan nada bercanda.

"Mana mungkin!" bantah Takeru dengan suara keras.

"hahahahahaha canda., sepertinnya Koushiro dan Jou belum bertindak yaa., sampai sekarang mereka pasti masih memendam rasa suka kepada Mimi. Kasian..," ucapku sambil mengambil roti yang disiapkan Takeru.

"Kakak sendiri juga belum bertindak, kasian..," ucap Takerub tenang. Walaupun tenang tapi tetap saja itu sangat tajam atau dalam atau nusuk!.

"Aku tak suka MIMI!" ucapku menegaskan.

"aku sudah selesai., ada yang mau mandi?" ucap Mimi.

BLUSH! Muka Yamato memerah., Mimi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah., ia mengenakan piyamaku yang jarang kupakai.

"imut.," ucapku tampa sadar.

"Sudah pasti! Namanya juga MIMI!" ucap Mimi dengan rasa percaya diri.

"e., bu.., bukan begitu! Eh.. kenapa kau cuma pakai atasannya saja?" Tanya Yamato.

"kau tak lihat? Atasannya saja sudah selututku. Piyama macam apa ini…, terlalu besar!" keluh Mimi.

"KALAU GA MAU JANGAN DIPAKAI!" ucap Yamato kasar karena kesal.

"HAHAHAHA! Aku bercanda.., Take-Chan.. hutangku lunas yaa~" ucap Mimi sambil tertawa.

"Iyaa Kak Mimi. Terimakasih, hahahahahaha," tawa Takeru dengan puas.

Sementara Yamato hanya bengong.

.

"APA? KAK MIMI DATANG?" teriak Daisuke didepan meja Takeru.

"Iya., dia menginap di rumahku beberapa saat," ucap Takeru.

"Kak Yamato mengkahwatirkan Kak Mimi ya?" Tanya Hikari.

"iyaaa begitulah," jawab Takeru.

"Kak Mimi kemarin.., pergi ya?" Tanya Ken dengan nada cemas.

"Iya., tapi kakakku menemukan Kak Mimi lalu membawanya ke rumah," jawab Takeru.

"KEN! HIKARI! RAPAT!" teriak seorang gadis berambut cokelat panjang dikuncir kuda dengan poni depan rata.

"IYAA SEBENTAR YUKA!" teriak Ken.

"Sudah., pergilah.. cewekmu nunggu tuh!" ucap Daisuke.

Muka Ken memerah dan berlari menuju gadis bernama Yuka itu.

Ken memang baru jadian dengan cewek bernama Makoto Yuka. cewek imut namun tenaganya kuat. Juara judo wanita, dan merupakan anak terpilih dari kelompok petualang lainnya. Digimon partnernya adalah KikuMon. Nama KikuMon dia berikan sendiri.

Ciri-ciri Yuka: rambut coklat panjang, dikuncir kuda, poni depan dipotong lurus kaya dora.,bola mata hitam, kulit krem, tubuh ramping, badan mungil, selalu bersemangat, ceplas-ceplos, dan percaya diri.

Ciri-ciri KikuMon : digimon kecil berbentuk seperti tikus dengan ekor panjang yang ujungnya dipita…, dan matanya KikiMon besar bulat seperti kelereng. Ukuranya mungkin sekepala. Jurus andalannya adalah RoolAttack yaitu ekor KikuMon yang panjang menjadi sekeras besi dan menyerang lawan.

"Aaaahh Hikari-Chan rapat deeh~" ucap Daisuke dengan lemas didepan Takeru.

"Apa boleh buat., diakan anggota OSIS," ucap Takeru santai.

"Coba Kanata-Kun masuk., pasti Hikari tidak menggantikannya rapat," ucap Daisuke.

"heem.,"

"BERI TANGGAPAN KEK! APA GITUH! JANGAN CUMA 'heem..,'!" teriak Daisuke.

"Yaa., mau gimana lagi. Kanata memang lagi sakit dan yang bisa menggantikan dia hanya Hikari-Chan," ucap Takeru sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Haah., lalu bagaimana keadaan Kak Mimi?" tanya Daisuke yang sudah pasrah.

"Baik., dia cukup membantu," jawab Takeru.

"Jadi pengen ketemu Kak Mimi," ucap Daisuke.

"Ketemu saja., tidak ada yang melarang," ucap Takeru.

"Kau ini.., aku juga sibuk tau!" ucap Daisuke membela diri.

"Oh,"

"TENG-TENG!" bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat telah selesai. Daisuke kembali kebangkunya dan Takeru pun mulai mengeluarkan buku-bukunya.

.

*TAKERU pov

"TENG-TENG!" bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi.

"Baiklah pelajaran selesai sampai disini! Kerjakan PR-PR kalian dan kumpulkan besok!" ucap sang guru sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Takeru-Kun maaf aku tak bisa pulang bersamamu hari ini! Aku masih ada rapat!" ucap Hikari sambil memasang muka sedih.

"Tak papa., kalau kau tak ikut rapat Kanata-Kun bisa repot nanti. Pergilah," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Iya! Terimakasih Takeru!" ucap Hikari sambil tersenyum.

Manis., sungguh manis bidadari kecilku ini. Haaaa sangat disayangkan aku tak dapat pulang bersamanya. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kelas.

"HEY! Lihat! Cewek itu nyentrik ya!".

"Tapi., manis! Akan ku ajak kencan!".

"Cewek dari mana itu? Rambutnya pink.,"

"Apa-apaan sih cewek jelek itu? Mejeng didepan sekolah kita!,"

"Cantiknya..,"

Tunggu., tunggu dulu., Cewe? Rambut pink? Manis? Cantik? Bukankah itu.. ciri-ciri dari.. aku langsung berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Dan.. dugaanku tepat. Gadis berambut pink yang manis dan cantik sedang berdiri dengan kaos pink muda dan rok biru. Siapa lagi kalau bukan TACHIKAWA MIMI.

"AH! TAKE-CHAN!" teriaknya sambil berlari ke arahku.

Semua mata menatapku. "Yaah punyanya Takeru,","Takeru lagi., Takeru lagi.,"atau "Ngapain gadis itu dekat-dekat Takeru?" sungguh kupingku panas mendengar hal itu. Ku usahakan untuk tetap tenang dan tersenyum.

"AH! Kak Mimi!" teriak seseorang dari belakangku.

"Daisuke-Kun!~" ucap Kak Mimi sambil berlari ke arah Daisuke.

"Apa yang Kak Mimi lakukan disini?" tanya Daisuke sambil menatap bingung.

"Menjeput adik kesayangan Yamato dong!" ucapnya dengan semangat.

"Sudahlah., ayo kita pulang Kak Mimi," ucapku sambil berjalan keluar dari sekolah.

"BYE-BYEEE DAISUKE-PYON!" teriak Kak Mimi dengan suara keras.

Aku terus berjalan sampai..,

"Takeru-Kun A-RI-GA-TO-U," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Terimakasih untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Untuk semuanya!" ucapnya dengan riang.

"Semuanya?" tanyaku ragu.

"Iya! Untuk makanan., tempat tinggal, bantuan., dan semua yang kau berikan padaku., dan juga.. terimakasih sudah membuatku tersenyum seperti sekarang," ucap gadis bernama Tachikawa Mimi itu sambil tersenyum dan menari-nari.

'DEG' jantungku berdetak keras. Takeru! Jangan Khianati HIKARI! Ingat! Hikari!.

"Takeru? Kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau demam?" tanya Kak Mimi pada diriku.

"Ti.., Tidak! Aku hanya tersanjung mendengar ucapan terimakasih itu.. hehehehe," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. ayo pulang! Aku sudah lapar~" ucapnya dengan nada setengah merengek.

"Baiklah.., ayo kita pulang," ucapku sambil tersenyum mendengar rengekan itu.

*End TAKERU Pov

.

.

"Akh! GAWAT! Catatan Takeru-Kun belum ku kembalikan? Padahal ada PR yang harus dikerjakan!" ucap Hikari panik. Mata Hikari tertuju pada buku bertuliskan 'Catatan Biologi milik Takeru T.'

"Aku kembalikan saja sekarang!" ucap Hikari mantap.

Saat Hikari berjalan menuju rumah Takeru ia melihat sesosok rambut pirang sama seperti Takeru.,

"KAK YAMATO!" teriak Hikari.

"Yo., ternyata kau Hikari, ada apa?" tanya lelaki bernama Ishida Yamato itu.

"Ini., catatan milik Takeru. Aku mau minta tolong., tolong dikembalikan ke Takeru." Ucap Hikari sambil menyodorkan buku itu.

"Hemm., kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang menyerahkannta?" tanya Yamato dengan wajah menggoda.

"Karena kalau aku pulang telat Taichi-niisan akan marah dan melarangku bertemu Takeru selama 1 minggu.," ucap Hikari dengan antusias lalu Yamato tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha ya ya., aku tau itu! Maaf-maaf., baiklah biarku serahkan ke Takeru. Cepat pulang nanti kakakmu itu bisa ME-LA-RA-NG dirimu bertemu Takeru," ucap Yamato sambil mengambil buku dari tangan Hikari.

"Iyaa., da dah Kak Yamato!" teriak Hikari sambil berlari ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Yamato.

"Da dah!" teriak Yamato.

Yamato berjalan dengan santai., entah kenapa ia memikirkan Mimi yang akan menyambutnya saat ia pulang nanti.

.

.

"Take-Chan., Yamato lama sekali yaa.," keluh Mimi yang menunggu Yamato didepan pintu.

"Take-Chan?" tanya Mimi lagi.

Tak ada yang menjawab..

"TAKE-CHAN?" Teriak Mimi.

Tetap tak ada yang menjawab.

Mimi berjalan menuju kamar Takeru. Dan Mimi melihat Takeru yang tertidur lelap.., Mimi membelai rambut Takeru.

"Manisnya! Adik dan Kakak sama saja!" ucap Mimi sambil duduk disamping Takeru.

"Aku pulang.," ucap Yamato sambil memasuki rumah.

"Ah! Yamato sudah pu.." ucapan Mimi terputus. Saat ia akan berdiri., Takeru menarik tangannya.

"Take-Chan lepasin..," ucap Mimi yang berusaha melepaskan tangan Takeru yang memegang Mimi.

"Mimi? Takeru? Kalian dimana?" tanya Yamato.

"Tuhh Takeru., Yamato mencariku., lepasin.," ucap Mimi sambil berusaha meleapaskan diri. Namun tidak bisa., Takeru tetap tidur nyenyak sambil memegangi tangan Mimi.

"Takeru ada titipan dari Hikari nih!" ucap Yamato sambil berjalan menuju kamar Takeru.

"Takeru!" ucap Mimi. Saat Mimi berusaha melepaskan diri., Mimi terpeleset. Takeru langsung terbangung dan.,

.

. TBC!

.

.

HWAHHAHAHAH TBC! ! TBC LOH!

Ruang Author...

*Sepi tak ada manusia semua ngintip ke kamar Takeru*


	3. Chapter 3

MARI KITA LANJUTKAN fanfic ini., tapi sebelumnya mohon maaf kalau dichap 2 banyak kesalahan mengetik.. saya lupa ngecek and ngedit *DOR! ^ditembak pembaca^

.

.

Dan akhirnya barack obama mengikuti karir justin bieber dan sampailah ia menjadi artis dunia. Dan ia mengakui kalau sule adalah saudara kembarnya yang terpisah. Ia mengetahui ini dari kalung liontin yang sama seperti milik sule... *PLAK BUK BAK DRUEENG

.

Okeeh okeeh gue sekarang serius., ini dia cekidot..

.

.

Mimi berjalan menuju kamar Takeru. Dan Mimi melihat Takeru yang tertidur lelap.., Mimi membelai rambut Takeru.

"Manisnya! Adik dan Kakak sama saja!" ucap Mimi sambil duduk disamping Takeru.

"Aku pulang.," ucap Yamato sambil memasuki rumah.

"Ah! Yamato sudah pu.." ucapan Mimi terputus. Saat ia akan berdiri., Takeru menarik tangannya.

"Take-Chan lepasin..," ucap Mimi yang berusaha melepaskan tangan Takeru yang memegang Mimi.

"Mimi? Takeru? Kalian dimana?" tanya Yamato.

"Tuhh Takeru., Yamato mencariku., lepasin.," ucap Mimi sambil berusaha meleapaskan diri. Namun tidak bisa., Takeru tetap tidur nyenyak sambil memegangi tangan Mimi.

"Takeru ada titipan dari Hikari nih!" ucap Yamato sambil berjalan menuju kamar Takeru.

"Takeru!" ucap Mimi. Saat Mimi berusaha melepaskan diri., Mimi terpeleset. Takeru langsung terbangung dan., mereka berdua terjatuh.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Mimi.

"BRAK!" suara pintu terbuka dengan sangat kencang.

"Ada apa Mi.." ucapat Yamato terhenti melihat adik dan orang tersayangnya berdua didalam kamar dalam posisi yang heem mungkin cukup menantang.

Posisi menantang? Yaa.., kini Takeru sedang berada diatas tubuh Mimi. Dapat dilihat wajah Mimi yang memerah dan wajahTakeru yang bingung. Yamato diam membatu melihat kejadian atau lebih tepatnnya adegan itu.

'Gawat kakak pasti marah,' batin Takeru dalam hati.

Yamato mendekati Takeru dan Mimi lalu..,

"Aku bisa jelaskan kak!" ucap Takeru.

"I.., Iya! Semua ini tidak dise.." ucap Mimi

"Kalian mau begitu terus? Atau aku harus keluar dan berkata 'selamat bersenang-senang' atau kasur itu terlalu kecil untuk kalian berdua?" ucap Yamato dengan wajah yang nampak kesal.

"Ka.., Kakak," ucap Takeru tak percaya sambil berdiri.

"PLAK!"

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Yamato dari tangan gadis kecil. Yamato kaget tak percaya., seorang Tachikawa Mimi dapat menamparnya. Mimi menunduk..

"Tak kusangka kata-kata yang kotor seperti itu dapat keluar dari mulut seorang kakak!" ucap Mimi sambil menunduk dan berjalan keluar.

Yamato terkejut, pertama Mimi sudah berani menampar seseorang. Dan yang kedua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Mimi sangatlah bijak. Lalu yang ketiga ia tak menyangka kalau dirinya sudah menghina adik dan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah.., katanya kalian bisa menjelaskannya. Ayo kita keruang makan." Ucap Yamato berusa tetap tenang.

Takeru diam meremas pukulannya. Yamato yang melihat itu terkejut namun ia berusaha tetap tenang.

Setelah sema duduk dimeja makan..

"Jadi apa penjelasannya Takeru?" tanya Yamato sambil menatap Takeru tajam.

"Eh., itu..," ucap Takeru. Ia tak tahu apa-apa karena saat terbangun ia sudah berada diatas Mimi.

"Aku berencana mangagetkanmu., karena kau tak pulang-pulang aku bertanya pada Takeru dari ruang depan. Namun kukira Takeru yang berada di kamar tak mendengarku sehingga aku masuk ke kamar Takeru dan membelainya karena melihat ia tertidur. Namun saat kau datang dan aku hendak pergi Takeru memegang tanganku dan tak lepas-lepas. Saat aku mencoba melepaskan diri aku terpeleset dan terjatuh begitu pula Takeru yang langsung bangun karena ikut terjatuh. Lalu kau datang," jelas Mimi panjang lebar.

"Aku bertanya pada Takeru bukan pada kau, Mimi," ucap Yamato dingin.

"Takeru sedang tidur bagaimana bisa dia menjelaskan hal yang tak dilihatnya?" bentak Mimi.

"Mimi., jangan-jangan kau berusaha melindungi Takeru?" ucap Yamato emosi.

"Kalau ada yang harus dilindungi kurasa Takeru pantas untuk dilindungi!" ucap Mimi dengan suara keras.

"Oh., jadi Takeru sudah berani meminta perlindungan dari seorang gadis. Lemah sekali kau Takeru," ucap Yamato dengan nada dinginnya.

"CUKUP!" teriak Mimi.

"Cukup? Apanya yang cukup Mimi? Apa kau sudah cukup bersenang-senang dengan adikku?" tanya Yamato sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Hentikan Yamato!" ucap Mimi.

"Hentikan? Kau yang harusnya berhenti membuat masalah! Aku tak tahu kalau kau begitu hebat merayu adikku," ucap Yamato dingin.

"Bukan! Bukan begitu!" teriak Mimi.

"Kenapa Mimi? Apa kau sudah tidak mau membela adik kecilku? Atau mungkin kekasihmu?" tanya Yamato sinis.

"Kami bukan kekasih! Apa penjalasanku kurang?" ucap Mimi mulai emosi.

"Kenapa Takeru bisa menjadikan anak manja sepertimu sebagai kekasih ya?" ucap Yamat lalu memalingkan muka. Ia yakin kalau Mimi akan membalas perkataannya.

Hening.

Mimi tidak membalas perkataan Yamato. Yamato meelihat kearah Mimi. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat Mimi yang tertunduk sedang berurai air mata.

"Aku.., aku tahu memang aku manja.. tapi.. tapi.. BUKAN ARTINYA KAU BISA BERKATA SESUKAMU!" teriam Mimi sambil memukul meja dan berjalan keluar rumah.

"Maaf kalau aku banyak merepotkan dan menimbulkan masalah., anak manja sepertiku ini memang tak seharusnya disini,"ucap Mimi tepat didepan pintu.

"Maaf ya Takeru," ucap Mimi lagi sambil tersenyum lalu berlari keluar rumah.

"BLAM!" pintu ditutup.

Hening.,

Yamato tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia kaget,shock,bingung, dan sedih. Kaget dengan semua ucapan dan tindakan Mimi. Shock karena melihat adik dan sahabatnya itu berduaan dikamar. Bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Sedih karena membuat Mimi menangis dan pergi dari sisinya.

"Kakak keterlaluan," ucap Takeru menatap tajam kakaknya.

"Bagus dia sudah tak ada disini., dia merepotkan," ucap Yamato dengan asal-asalan.

"BRUK.," terdengar seseorang jatuh.

"Sia.., eh, Mimi?" ucapku dan Takeru bersamaan.

"Maaf., aku mengambil hp yang tertinggal.., maaf aku merepotkan ya ternyata selama ini., maaf maaf hiks," ucap Mimi sambil melangkah mundur keluar rumah dan., kini ia benar-benar pergi.

"Lihat! Apa yang kakak lakukan?" ucap Takeru.

"..." Yamato diam.

"Kakak sungguh kekanak-kanakkan! Kak Mimi sudah berkata jujur tapi kakak tidak percaya! Sungguh memalukan!" ucap Takeru yang marah pada kakakknya dan menarik kerah kemeja kakaknya.

"Lebih baik kakak renungi saja perbuatan kakak," ucap Takeru sambil berjalan kearah kamarnya.

"Takeru.," ucap Yamato lirih.

"Apa?" jawab Takeru sinis.

"Ini buku dari Hikari-Chan...," ucap Yamato sambil menyodorkan buku milik Takeru yang dipinjam Hikari.

"Ini saja?" ucap Takeru.

"Eh,?" Yamato nampak bingung.

"Kalau cuma ingin mengembalikan buku Hikari-Chankan bisa kakak taruh dimeja ku., jadi cuma ini saja yang ingin kakak katakan padaku?" tanya Takeru sambil menatap kakakknya sinis.

"BUK!" sebuah pukulan mendarat dipipi Takeru. Takeru terjatuh dan menatap Yamato.

"Itu yang inginku sampaikan! Maafkan aku karena sudah curiga dan mengataimu tapi..tak kumaafkan kau yang sudah menyentuh Mimi terlebih dahulu!" ucap Yamato tegas.

Takeru memukul Yamato

"Sudah sadar toh?" tanya Takeru sambil tersenyum licik.

"Baru., baru saja karena kata-katamu, tapi pukulanmu itu buat apa?" ucap Yamato.

"Hahahaha.., untuk kakakku yang sudah membuat Kak Mimi menangsi... aku suka melakukan hal tadi," ucap Takeru sambil tertawa puas.

"Hoy., hoy itu menyeramkan tau! Kau bisa membuatku merinding kalau begitu! Tapi., terimakasih," ucap Yamato.

"Yo! Sekarang., ada satu masalah.." ucap Takeru.

"Apa?" tanya Yamato bingung.

"Dasar bodoh., Kitakan tak tahu kemana sekarang Kak Mimi?" ucap Takeru.

"AKH! IYA! AKU LUPA! Aduuh pergi kemana siMimi?" ucap Yamato yang langsung kalang kabut.

"Dasar bodooh," sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala.

.

Mimi berjalan keluar rumah Yamato. Ia menuju ke arah taman yang kemarin ia datangi.

"Huweee., Hiks hiks.., Huweeee.." tangis Mimi.

"Pip Pip Pip Po Pip Pip" hp Mimi berbunyi. Mimi mengeluarkan Hpnya dan melihat satu panggilan masuk. Mimi langsung menekan tombol 'call' untuk menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Halo.., hiks," ucap Mimi sambil terisak.

"_Mimi? Kau kenapa?_" tanya suara diseberang telepon.

"Koushiro-Kun?" tanya Mimi kaget tak percaya.

"_Iyaa., ini aku. Kau kenapa Mimi? Kau menangis?_" tanya lelaki bernama Koushiro Izumi itu.

"huwweeeee," tangis Mimi makin keras.

"_Hey., hey tenanglah.. ada apa sebenarnya?_" tanya Koushiro.

"I.., itu.."

"MIMI!" teriak seorang gadis yang menghampiri Mimi.

"Sora?" ucap Mimi tak percaya.

"_Ada apa dengan Sora, Mimi?_" tanya Koushiro yang masih berada diseberang telepon.

"Maaf., nanti kuhubungi lagi Koushiro-Kun," ucap Mimi sambil memutuskan telepon dari Koushiro.

"A.., cieee., telepon-teleponan sama Aa Koushiro.," goda Sora.

"Tidak," ucap Mimi murung.

Sora kaget melihat Mimi murung. Harusnya Mimi membalas godaan Sora. Sora memperhatikan wajah Mimi.

"Mimi., kau habis menangis?" tanya Sora.

"Eh., tidak. Hehehe" ucap Mimi sambil tertawa paksa.

"Jangan bohong.., ada apa Mimi?" tanya Sora.

"Tidak., tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Mimi namun air matanya mulai terjatuh lagi.

"Mimi?" ucap Sora kaget.

"Hiks.., hiks.., Huweeee Sora.," ucap Mimi sambil memeluk Sora.

"Ayo ke rumah Taichi., aku bersama Hikari tadi belanja. Dan aku bertemu denganmu aku langsung kesini. Hikari sedang menunggu disitu," ucap Sora menunjuk ke tempat Hikari.

"Baiklah..," ucap Mimi lemah.

Akhirnya Mimi, Sora, dan Hikaripun kerumah Taichi. Sesampainya dirumah Taichi dapat dilihat Taichi sedang asyik menonton TV. Sora memberitahu kalau orang tua Taichi dan Hikari sedang pergi berlibur. Jadi, Sora harus menyiapkan makan malam bersama Hikari.

"Taichi., aku pulang!" ucap Sora sambil masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ah! So.." ucapan Taichi terhenti melihat sesosok gadis mungil nan imut berambut pink dibelakang Sora.

"Mimi?" ucap Taichi kaget.

"Hem," ucap Mimi sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya Taichi heran sambil menghampiri Mimi.

"Aku bertemu Mimi sedang menangis di taman. Jadi kubawa kesini saja," ucap Sora.

"Kak Mimi ayo masuk," ajak Hikari.

"Iya., arigatou," ucap Mimi.

"Pip Pip Pip Pop Pip Pip.." hp Mimi berbunyi lagi.

"Halo?" ucap Mimi mengangkat teleponmasuk di Hpnya.

"_MIMI! Jangan tiba-tiba memutuskan telepon dong!_" teriak Koushiro.

"Eh., Koushiro-Kun... maaf.." ucap Mimi lirih.

"_Kau ada dimana? Aku sedang di Odaiba nih!_" ucap Koushiro.

"Aku., Aku dirumah Taichi-Kun bersama Sora-Chan dan Hikari-Chan., Hiks.." ucap Mimi. Air mata mimi tumpah lagi.

"Koushiro.., apa yang harus aku lakukan? Hiks.," ucap Mimi sambil terisak.

Sora,Taichi,dan Hikari hanya diam dan bingung dengan tingkah Mimi.

"_Tunggu! Tunggu Ya! Aku akan kesana sekarang! Tunggu aku 10 menit okeh?_" ucap Koushiro.

"Iya., baik.. hiks,"ucap Mimi sambil menutup teleponnya.

"Mimi ayo duduk.," ucap Sora lembut lalu menuntun Sora duduk disofa ruang tengah.

"Nah., jadi.. apa yang terjadi?" tanya Taichi sambil duduk di sofa *beda sofa satu tempat*.

"Koushiro-Kun akan datang 10 menit lagi..," ucap Mimi dengan lirih.

"Baiklah kita tunggu dia datang lalu kau ceritakan semua.," ucap Taichi sambil menghampiri Mimi.

"Iya.," jawab Mimi.

"Siapa yang membuat Mimi si gadis ceria dan polos ini menangis?" tanya Taichi sambil menghapus air mata Mimi. Sora kaget., begitu pula Hikari dengan tindakan Taichi.

"Hoy, Taichi.. darimana kau bisa bertingkah seromantis itu?" tanya Sora sedikit cemburu.

"Kebiasaan sama Hikari., hehehe," ucap Taichi sambil melepaskan tangannya.

"Kakak ini., aku jadi malu tau!" ucap Hikari dengan muka memerah.

"Hiks.., Maaf, Maaf kalau aku ini manja, merepotkan, tak berguna.. maaf.. maaf hiks," ucap Mimi sambil terus menangis.

Semua diam kaget. Seorang Mimi minta maaf sambil menangis? Mengherankan.

"TINGTONG!" terdengar suara bel rumah Taichi. Hikari berjalan kearah pintu rumah dan membuka pintu. Dibalik pintu itu sudah berdiri lelaki tampan berambut cokelat kemerahan dengan nafas terengah-engah dan bercucuran keringat. Ya, itu adalah Koushiro Izumi. Koushiro masuk ke rumah Taichi dan.., ia melihat Mimi yang menangis.

"Mimi!" teriak Koushiro sambil berjalan menghampiri Mimi. Taichi bergeser ke arah Sora membiarkan Koushiro berada disisi Mimi.

"Mimi., kau kenapa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Koushiro dengan wajah cemas.

"Maaf Koushiro-Kun., maaf,"ucap Mimi sambil menangis.

"Baiklah Mimi-Chan., sekarang Koushiro-Kun sudah datang. Bisakah kau ceritakan masalahmu?" ucap Sora.

"Tapi..," ucap Mimi melirik kearah Hikari.

"Ada apa Kak Mimi?" tanya Hikari.

"Aku takut.., takut Hikari-Chan..," ucap Mimi sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Takut padaku? Untuk apa?" ucap Hikari sambil menaruh minuman dimeja ruang tengah.

"Bukan., tapi.., aku takut Hikari-Chan marah..," ucap Mimi sambil menatap Hikari.]\

"Aku tak akan marah., karena samua yang dilakukan Kak Mimi pasti ada alasannya," ucap Hikari sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi janji., kau jangan marah pada Takeru juga," ucap Mimi.

"Takeru? Memang ada hubungannya dengan dia?" tanya Hikari.

"I.., Iya...," ucap Mimi sambil menunduk.

"Maaf., maaf Hikari!"ucap Mimi dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Aku janji tak akan marah., dan juga aku pasti memaafkan Kak Mimi," Ucap Hikari sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih., Hikari-Chan," ucap Mimi sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi., sudah bisa mulai cerita?" tanya Taichi.

Mimipun menceritakan semua kejadian di rumah Yamato. Mulai dari awal ia datang, pergi dari rumah Yamato, dan sebagainya. Soal pertengkaran itupun ia ceritakan. Hikari awalnya kaget namun ia bisa mengerti perasaan Kak Mimi. Mimi mennceritakan sambil menangis. Taichi dan Koushiro tampak menahan amarahnya. Sedangkan Sora hanya bisa kaget dan menenangkan Mimi.

"Kurang ajar si Yamato itu! Dia menyakiti Sora sekarang ke Mimi?" ucap Taichi geram.

"Tenang Taichi.., tenang!" ucap Sora menenangkan Taichi.

"Kak Mimi sabar ya.," ucap Hikari.

"Dasar Yamato! Diawal dia belagak baik! Tapi diakhir dia menajadi kejam!" ucap Koushiro marah.

"Tapi menurutku itu karena Kak Yamato suka dengan Kak Mimi. Jadi wajar sajakan?" ucap Hikari polos sambil menaruh jari telunjuk didagunya.

Semua terdiam.. semua mata tertuju pada Hikari lalu beralih dan tertuju pada Mimi.

"Eh, Suka padaku?" ucap Mimi polos sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan.

Scak Mat! Semua yang melihat Mimi disitu langsung berwajah merah padam kecuali Hikari. Sampai-sampai Sora yang perempuanpun wajahnya memerah melihat Mimi. 'Pantas saja Hikari bilang begitu., Mimi memang terlalu manis untuk dimarahi mana mungkin Yamato tega' batin Taichi. Okeehh., ada dua gadis polos disini. Pertama gadis polos bernama Yagami Hikari yang dengan polosnya mengatakan Yamato suka pada Mimi. Dan Tachikawa Mimi yang dengan polosnya pula menunjukan EKSPRESI SUPER MANIS AND IMUT dihadapan teman-temannya.

"Hoy., hoy Hikari,m dari mana kau mendapat kesimpulan itu?" tanya Taichi yang masih ragu dengan pemikirannya.

"Yang pertama., sesuai dengan yang kakak pikirkan.. Kak Mimi terlalu manis untuk dimarahi Kak Yamato., lalu yang kedua, mana mungkin Kak Yamato mengejek Kak Mimi yang sudah memberi penjelasan kalau bu kan karena cemburu? Terus yang ketiga ucapan kata Kak Mimi waktu Kak Mimi pergi., Kak Yamato yang mencari Kak Mimi.. itu berarti Kak Yamato mengkahwatirkan Kak Mimi lebih dari seorang teman atau sahabat. Iya kan?" Ucap Hikari memberi penjelasan dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Eh., Tapi Hikari-Chan.." ucap Sora.

"Itukan cuma pendapatku saja Kak Sora., jadi tidak perlu dipikirkan," ucap Hikari sambil tersenyum.

Okeeh., tak ada yang tahu gadis bernama Hikari ini pintar, cerdas, atau memang terlalu polos dan lugu.

"Heeeeem pemikiran yang hebat Hikari-Chan," ucap Mimi kagum.

"Jadi Mimi.., Kau menyukai Yamato?" tanya Koushiro dengan wajah kahwatir.

"Heeeem.., bagaimana., mungkin iya," ucap Mimi polos sambil memasang wajah berpikir.

"HEH?" teriak Sora, Taichi, dan Koushiro bersamaan.

"Ah! Tapi aku juga suka Takeru! Koushiro juga! Jou-San juga! Lalu Taichi, Sora,Hikari,Miyako,Daisuke,Iori,Ken... Lalu Yuka, dan digimon-digimon!" ucap Mimi sambil tersenyum dan menghitung jari-jarinya.

"Aduh Mimi., Kau polos banget sih... apa tidak ada yang kau cintai?" tanya Taichi kecewa.

"Ada!" jawab Mimi.

"Siapa?" tanya Taichi,Sora,Koushira, dan Hikari.

"Ayah dan Ibu!" ucap Mimi tersenyum riang.

"Mimi! Kau ini.." ucap Sora dengan nada tak percaya.

"Hehehe., tapi itu benar kok!" ucap Mimi bersikeras.

"Ya sudah., kau sudah tak sedih lagikan?" tanya Sora dengan nada cemas.

"Iya.., ARIGATOU semuanya!" ucap Mimi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Semua terdiam.., wajah mereka semua memerah kecuali Mimi pastinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mimi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan kewajah Sora.

"Ah., tidak! Mimi lebih baik kau mandi dulu!" ucap Sora.

"Tapi.., aku tidak bawa.,"

"Biar aku pinjamkan baju. Kak Mimitidur disini saja dulu untuk malam ini.," ucap Hikari.

"Eh., memang boleh?" tanya Mimi dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Boleh," ucap Hikari.

"Terimakasih!" ucap Mimi sambil memeluk Hikari.

"Aku juga akan menginap disini," ucap Koushiro.

"Yo! Okeeh! Mimi dan Koushiro akan menginap disini!" ucap Taichi sambil mengangkat satu tangannya.

"HAI!~" ucap semuanya riang.

Mimipun masuk kekamar mandi.

.

30 menit kemudian...

Mimi sudah selesai mandi..,

"Eh., ano," ucap Mimi yang masih menyebunyikan diri dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

"Kenapa Mimi-Chan ayo keluar dong! Koushiro mau mandi," ucap Sora.

"Ba.., Baiklah..," ucap Mimi mengalah.

Semua terdiam.., dan lagi-lagi semua mata tertuju pada Mimi dan semua wajah memerah karena Mimi. Yap! Itu semua karena penampilan Mimi. Mimi memakai piyama berwarna putih panjang seperti dress dengan lengan panjang. Dihiasi pita berwarna pink disekitar kerahnya, lalu dengan rambut Mimi yang basah. Ooooh Tuhan! Kini Mimi sudah seperti malaikat yang turun dari langit., atau lebih tepatnya turun surga.

"A.., aneh ya?" ucap Mimi.

"Tidak., cocok sekali Kak Mimi," ucap Hikari.

"Bidadari.., " ucap Taichi dan Koushiro berbaraenaagan.

"BLETAK!"

"Auuu! ITTAI!" rintih Taichi dan Koushiro kesakitan karena dijitak Sora.

"Makanya SADAR!" ucap Sora.

"Pantesa sampai Yamatopun bisa suka.. padahal Koushiro dan Jou juga sudah terpana dengan bidadari itu., sekarang Yamatopun ikut terpana," ucap Taichi.

"Wajahr saja., kalau Bidadarinya secantik Mimi," ucap Koushiro.

"Hahaha bisa saja kau!" ucap Taichi.

"TA-I-CHI!" teriak Mimi.

"Ada apa Mimi?" tanya Taichi.

"Hehehe.., lihat ini!" ucap Mimi sambil menyodorkan Hpnya.

"EH? Inikan.., Fo.., FOTO CRISTIAN GONZALES!" teriak Taichi.

"BUKAN BAKA! Ini Crishtian Ronaldo!" ucap Mimi sambil menjitak Taichi.

"Sakit~! Asli nih?" tanya Taichi.

"Pastinya!" ucap Mimi bangga.

"MAU!" teriak Taichi.

"NO WAY!" ucap Mimi sambil menggerak-gerakan jari telunjuknya.

Pembicaraanpun berlangsung hingga larut malam. Dan satu lagi., sepertiny fans Mimi akan bertambah..

.

TBC...

Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga!

RUANG AUTHOR:

Author : MINAAA maaf yaa chap 2 kemaren lupa dieddiiittt.

Yamato: Bodoh

Takeru: Bego

Taichi : Bloon

Koushiro : Ga berguna

Jou: aku kok jarang muncul -_-

Taichi,Takeru,Yamato,dan Koushiro: dasar author triple B!

Sora: KEJEM! KASIAN BANGET MIMI!

Mimi: Sabar Sora-Chan., SA- KYAAA!

Hikari: HUWAAAAAAAAAAA!

Author : SAPA YANG BILANG GUE TRIPLE B ? MAJUIN! *Nembakkin pistol*

TAIchi: WOOOY APA-APAAN NAMA GUE DITULIS BEGINI?

Author: GUEEE NAPE LO PROTES?  
>(-_-)<p>

Okeh sekian dulu.., bye2!


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAP 4! Sodara sodara chap 4! BAYANGKAN! BAYANGKAN! BAYANGKAN BETAPA ABALNYA NIH FIC! HUWAHAHAHAHAAH! Mungkin saya ga akan update dalam waktu 2 minggu kedepan karena ada ulangan MID dan akan ada urusan sebentar. Naaah ayo kita baca!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

"MIMI! BANGUN! HARI INI HARI PERTAMA KAU SEKOLAH!" teriak seorang gadis berambut cokelat ke orange-orangean.

"Sora., 5 menit lagi!," ucap gadis berambut pink bernama Mimi.

"INI HARI PERTAMAMU SEKOLAH.,!" ucap gadis bernama Sora itu.

"Aku ke JEPANG untuk LIBURAN. Bukan untuk SEKOLAH!" teriak Mimi.

"Mimi.., barusan orang tuamu mengirimiku e-mailku kalaukau harus sekolah.., aku menyarankan untuk disekolah Taichi dan orang tuamu setuju," ucap Koushiro.

"HUWEEE ARIGATOU KOUSHIRO! Kalau kau tidak menyarankan sekolah Taichi nanti bisa-bisa aku dimasukan ke asrama putri lagi!" ucap Mimi sambil memeluk Koushiro.

Semburat merah muncu dipipi Koushiro. Sora yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum.

"Ayo., mandi dan siap-siap Mimi," ucap Sora.

"Iya!" ucap Mimi riang.

.

.

"Ayo MIMI!" ucap Taichi sambil berlari.

"HUWAAA! Jangan sambil lari TAICHI!" ucap Mimi yang mengeluh karena tangannya ditarik Taichi.

Hikari sudah pergi ke SMP tempat dia bersekolah tadi pagi-pagi sekali. Jadi ia tak berangkat bersama-sama Mimi dan yang lainnya.

"Sora kau tak cemburu?" tanya Koushiro.

"Awalnya 'iya' tapi.., Taichi seperti mendapat seorang adik jadi aku tenang saja," ucap Sora tenang.

"Adik?" tanya Koushiro.

"Iya., Hikari sudah tumbuh jadi gadis tenang yang lembut. Taichi jadi sedikit kesepian.. makanya ia menganggap Mimi sebagai adik," ucap Sora.

"Begitu yah..," ucap Koushiro sambil melihat Mimi berlari bersama Taichi. "kau benar Sora".

.

Digerbang SMA tempat Taichi bersekolah.., seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang berwajah tampan sedang dikerubungi oleh banyak gadis. Gadis-gadis yang selalu meneriaki namanya.., dan selalu histeris melihat dirinya. Ya., lelaki itu adalah Ishida Yamato anggota Grup Band yang sangat terkenal.

"AYOO MIMI! KITA SAMPAI!"

Suara itu amat dikenal oleh Yamato. Ya., suara Taichi. Yamato spontan langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat Taichi menggenggam tangan seorang gadis berambut pink, itu Mimi.

"WOO Taichi., pacar baru?"

"Baka! Dia sahabatku! Bodoh!" ucap Taichi.

Yamato mendekati Taichi dan Mimi.,

"Mimi?" tanya Yamato tak percaya sambil berusaha memegang tangan Mimi.

Taichi melindungi Mimi kebelakangnya untuk menghalangi Yamato.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" ucap Taichi sinis.

"Sudah Taichi.., tidak papa kok!," ucap Mimi sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi Mi.."

"TAICHI! Sudahlah Mimikan sudah bilang tidak papa!" teriak Sora.

"Sora-Chan!" ucap Mimi sambil memeluk tangan kiri Sora.

"Yamato.., ikut aku! Kita bicara empat mata!" ucap Taichi.

"Aku i.." ucap Koushiro.

"Kau temani Mimi Koushiro," ucap Taichi.

.

.

Kelas 1-3

"Anak-anak! Hari ini akan ada murid baru! Ayo silahkan masuk.," ucap Sang Guru semangat.

"Namaku Tachikawa Mimi., aku baru pindah dari Amerika atau lebih tepatnya dar Loos Angles. Salam kenal!" ucap Mimi sambil tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"WAAAH KAWAI!" ucap anak-anak dikelas itu.

"Nah Tachikawa-San., nama saya Aoiko Akamiya., panggil saja Aoi-Sensei!" ucap Guru bernama Aoi itu.

"Arigatou!" ucap Mimi riang.

"Ada yang mau bertanya?" tanya Aoi-Sensei.

"Saya! Kau temannya Yagami-Senpai ya?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki.

"Iya., dia sahabatku," ucap Mimi.

"Kau punya hubungan apa dengan Yamato?", "Sudah punya pacar belum?", atau "Berapa nomer Hpmu?" semua pertanyaan standart itu dijawab satu persatu oleh Mimi.

.

"Nah., kau bisa duduk disebelah Chio," ucap Aoi-Sensei sambil menunjuk bangku Mimi.

"Baik," ucap Mimi dengan senyum palsunya. Karena dia sudah capek dengan segudang pertanyaan yang ditanyakan padanya.

Saat Mimi hendak mendorong kursi tiba-tiba kursi tersebut ditendang oleh seorang anak laki-laki. Laki-laki berambut pendek seperti Koushiro namun tatapan matanya tegas warna rambutnya hitam (bayangkan Wataru di Hayate the Comboat Butler).

"Salam kenal CEWEK BERTOPENG!" ucapnya sinis.

"Salam kenal juga.., COWOK BODOH," ucap Mimi sambil tersenyum.

Semua terdiam kaget mendengar jawaban Mimi.

"Oh, Kau berani juga.. namaku Sakato Chioru," ucap lelaki bernama Chio itu sambil berdiri.

"Namaku Tachikawa Mimi," ucap Mimi sambil membetulkan kursinya ketempat semula dan duduk tenang.

"Kau..,!" geram Chio.

"CHIO! DUDUK!" teriak Aoi-Sensei.

"Humph! Hihihi," tawa Mimi kecil.

"Sialan! Awas kau nanti!" ucap Chio sambil menatap tajam Mimi.

.

Jam pelajaran berlangsung membosan bagi Mimi. Wajar saja.. Di L.A ia sudah mendapatkan pelajaran anak SMA bahkan ia akan mendapatkan pelajaran anak Kuliah beberapa bulan lagi. Karena merasa bosan.., Mimi memutuskan untuk menggamar Lilymon dalam berbagai busana yang lucu. Mimi tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya tersebut. Chio yang duduk disebelah Mimi melihat Mimi yang sedang tersenyum riang. Chio menyeringai mendapatkan sebuah ide cermelang. Ia pandangi gadis itu., 'Manis juga,' pikir Chio. Chio menyeringai lebih dari sebelumnya. Mungkin idenya sudah berlipat ganda.

"TENG TENG...!" bel istirahat berbunyi. Sensei keluar dari kelas dan Mimi juga menutup bukunya.

"Saatnya ketempat Koushi—"

"BRAK!" saat Mimi hendak meninggalkan kelas. Mejanya tiba-tiba terjatuh. Semua buku pelajaran jatuh berantakan.

"Arara.., jatuh ya," ucap Mimi sambil tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku tak akan bisa bertemu para Senpai ataupun Koushiro-Kun," ucap Mimi sambil membereskan bukunya dan mengembalikan meja seperti semula.

"Ini gambarmu?" tanya seorang lelaki dibelakang Mimi.

"CHIO!" teriak Mimi sambil berusaha merebut bukunya.

"Gambar apa ini? Lilymon? Hahaha dasar anak kecil!" ucap Chio sambil tertawa.

"Don't touch my book! Give me back!" teriak Mimi kesal.

"No!" jawab Chio singkat.

"Huuh!" keluh Mimi sambil loncat-loncat untuk mengambil buku itu dari tangan Chio. Chio mengangkat buku itu keatas.. dan dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi Mimipun tak dapat menggapainya.

"Sudah cukup, hentikan.." ucap Koushiro yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Koushiro-Kun!" teriak Mimi riang. Koushiro mengambil buku itu dan mengembalikannya ke Mimi.

"Arigatou!" ucap Mimi riang.

"Nee., gambarmu bagus., aku suka itu. Lalu.., gambar diriku dong! Bersama dengan digimon partner ku!" pinta Koushiro sambil mengelus-elus rambut Mimi.

"Ha'I!" ucap Mimi semangat.

"Tapi kau tak papa kan?" tanya Koushiro cemas.

"Tidak papa kok!" jawab Mimi.

Chio langsung menendang kursi Mimi dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"JANGAN TENDANG KURSIKU LAGI DONG! CHIO!" teriak Mimi.

Langkah Chio terhenti, tubuhnya bergetar sebentar lalu ia berlari keluar kelas.

"Kenapa sih dia?" tanya Koushiro dengan raut wajah yang err.. bisa dibilang kesal.

"Nanti aku akan minta amaf., tenang saja Koushiro-Kun," ucap Mimi sambil tersenyum.

"Bilang pada para Senpai aku tak ikut makan bareng., aku harus membereskan ini dulu..." ucap Mimi sambil menunjuk kearah bekal makanannya yang sudah terjatuh dengan isi berceceran.

"Mau ku ban—"

"Koushiro-Kun.,"

"Baiklah aku pergi sekarang.., kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku segera," ucap Koushiro sambil berjalan keluar kelas Mimi.

"Haaah~! Bekalku., padahal Hikari dan Sora sudah membuatkannya untukku..," keluh Mimi sambil membersihkan bekalnya yang jatuh kelantai itu.

"Mau ku bantu?" tanya cewek cantik mungil rambut sepinggang ikal., dibando, mata berwarna ungu, rambut berwarna pirang, lalu.. mata besarnya dan muka bulatnya itu. Sungguh gadis yang manis.

"Tidak usah., aku bisa sendiri, aku tak ingin merepotkan dirimu," ucap Mimi dengan senyum khasnya.

"Tidak merepotkan., namaku Raiko..Hajime Raiko. Panggil saja Raiko," ucapnya sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Tachikawa Mimi.., jadi kau Rai-.. tunggu! Kau jangan-jangan co.." ucapanku tak dapat diteruskan. Raiko membekap mulutku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tak suka kalau kau menganggapku cowok!" teriaknya.

"Me.. memang kau beneran cowok?" tanya Mimi.

"Tidak., aku cewe asli.. tapi.. tenaga dan tingkah lakuku dulu seperti cowok jadi.. aku—"

"Aku mengerti., salam kenal Raiko!" ucap Mimi sambil tersenyum.

"Salam kenal Mimi," ucap Raiko senang. Merekapun membereskan bekal Mimi yang terjatuh berdua.

.

"Ano.., Chio., aku minta maaf atas tingkah lakuku tadi!" ucap Mimi sambil membungkuk

Chio yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kaget melihat tingkah Mimi.

"Harusnya aku yang minta ma—"

Kata-katanya tak dapat dilanjutkan. Senyum sumringah dari bibir Mimi terpancar. Lelaki manapun pasti wajahnya akan memerah melihat wajah gadis imut ini.

"Arigatou, maaf atas tingkah Koushiro juga," ucap Mimi sambil membungkuk lagi lalu berjalan ke arah Raiko.

'Manis., hey, tunggu! Sejak kapan dia dekat sama Raiko? Raiko memang penuh dengan kejutan yaang tak diinginkan,' batin Chio.

.

.

"TENG TENG!" bel pulangpun berbunyi.., semua siswa keluar dari kelasnya. Hampir semua kelas sepi.., kecuali kelas Mimi.

"Mimi., kami datang menjeput!" sapa Taichi sambil bersandar dipintu.

"Taichi.," ucap Mimi sedikit lemas.

"Ah! Taichi!" ucap Aoi-Sensei.

"Yo Sensei.," ucap Taichi sambil nyengir.

Seluruh gadis dikelas itu berteriak-teriak. Idola sekolah mampir ke kelas mereka? Bagaikan mimpi.

"Kak Mimi ayo pulang," ucap Takeru yang muncul dari belakang Taichi.

"KYAAA! TAKERU DARI SMP! ADIK YAMATO!" teriak seluruh siswi dikelas Histeris melihat sosok Takeru.

"Take..ru" ucap Mimi lemah sambil kehilangan kesadaran.

Dengan sigap Taichi, Takeru, Chio, dan Raiko berusaha menopang tubuh Mimi yang hampir terjatuh. Namun siapa sangka.. seorang Yamato datang lebih dulu dan menopang tubuh Mimi kedalam dekapannya.

"Mimi!" teriak Raiko sambil menatap Mimi khawatir.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Taichi sinis.

"Aku—"

"Dia Hajime Raiko teman Mimi, dan aku Sakato Chio," ucap Chio menyela perkataan Raiko.

"Oh," tanggap Yamato dan Taichi.

"Yamato biar aku yang bawa Mi—"

"Izinkan aku yang membawanya pulang.., kumohon.." ucap Yamato sambil menunduk.

"Tapi!"

"Kak Taichi biarkan Kakakku membawa Kak Mimi pulang.," ucap Takeru.

"Apa maksudmu?" bentak Taichi.

"KAKAK! Jangan bentak Takeru! Lagian biarkan saja Kak Mimi dengan Kak Yamato!" teriak Hikari yang baru sampai.

"Ukh., kalau Hikari yang ngomong baiklah.. tapi awas kalau kau sampai melukai Mimi lagi! Aku , Koushiro, Jou, bahkan mungkin Takeru dan Iori tak akan ragu-ragu lagi!" ancam Taichi sambil melangkah pergi.

"Aku tahu itu., Taichi," ucap Yamato pelan.

"Baiklah., Sensei kami pulang dulu.., Ayo kak!" ajak Takeru sambil memandangi Kakaknya yang menggendong Mimi dengan gendongan putri.

"Kuharap semua baik-baik saja," ucap Hikari pelan sambil menyusul Takeru.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 19.00 atau pukul 7 malam.. Mimi belum terbangun. Ia masih pingsan. Hal ini menyebabkan Yamato panik tak kepalang. Dipandanginya jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Dipeganginya terus tangan Mimi. Doa-doa ia ucapkan agar Mimi cepat bangun.

"Mimi.. Maafkan aku.." ucap Yamato tak henti-hentinya.

Mimi tetap tertidur atau lebih tepatnya pingsan.

Lama kelamaan Yamato tertidur disamping Mimi. Sambil tetap memegangi tangan mungil Mimi. Takeru yang melihat hal itu hanya dapat tersenyum senang. Ia menyelimuti kakaknya yang sudah tidur itu dan mematikan lampu kamar kakaknya.

"Selamat tidur., Kakk," ucapnya sambil mematikan lampu.

.

Yamato masuk kealam bawah sadarnya., tempat putih bersih. Ya., itu adalah mimpi yang biasa ia lihat.

"_YAMATO!_" teriak seorang gadis yang tak asing ditelinganya.

Yamato langsung membalikan badan. Saat ia membalikan badan.. dilihatnya sesosok gadis berambut pink sedang dikejar-kejar oleh bayangan hitam. Tangan gadis itu meminta pertolongan. Tanpa pikir panjang.., Yamato langsung mengejar gadis itu dan menolongnya. Gadis itu berhasil diselamatkan.

"_Yamato.., Arigatou,_" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"_Hem.., Syukurlah kalau kau selamat,_" ucap Yamato sambil memeluk gadis itu dan..

"Yamato-Kun?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku?" tanya Mimi.

"Kau? Bukannya kau pingsan?" tanya Yamato yang terbangun dari mimpinya.

"Ini sudah jam 5 pagi.. aku baru bangun beberapa menit yang lalu. Arigatou!" ucap Mimi sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Arigatou untuk apa?" tanya Yamato.

"Untuk.., karena kau sudah menjagaku semalaman," ucap Mimi polos.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Yamato.

"Sudah pasti aku marah padamu," ucap Mimi santai.

"Begitu rupanya.., maafkan aku.. Mimi," ucap Yamato.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu.." ucap Mimi.

"Ayolah.., aku akan melakukan apa saja!" ucap Yamato memohon-mohon.

"Tetap tidak MAU!" ucap Mimi sambil berusaha bangkit dari kasurnya.

"Kau serius?" tanya Yamato panik.

"Coba kau bikin aku berubah pikiran., apa kau bisa?" tantang Mimi.

"Ohw., GAWAT!" ucap Yamato pasrah.

.

.

"Take-Chan.. aku berangkat ya!" ucap Mimi.

Takeru tersentak. Takeru langsung melihat kearah jam yang masih menunjukan jam 6. Sepagi ini untuk apa Mimi datang kesekolah?.

"Ngapain ke sekolah pagi-pagi Kak Mimi?" tanya Takeru heran.

"Pengen nyoba datang pagi-pagi aja! Hehe," ucap Mimi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Khas Kak Mimi.," ucap Takeru sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu!" ucap Mimi sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Iya sampai nanti!" ucap Takeru sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

Mimi sampai digerbang sekolah. Keadaan disekolah masih sangat sepi. Bahkan menurutnya sekolah yang masih sepi itu nampak sangat seram. Ketakutan menghampiri Mimi. Mimi menelan ludah dan mulai melangkahkan kaki memasuki sekolah.

"Ini akan baik-naik saja..," ucap Mimi berkali-kali.

"DUK DUK!" terdengar suara dari arah lapangan.

Dengan takut-takut Mimi mendekati asal suara tersebut. Dengan kaki gemetar dan tangan berkeringat Mimi memberanikan diri mendekati asal suara. Ternyata asal suara itu dari arah lapangan bola. Saat Mimi hendak mengintip.. ia takjub dan dapat berkata-kata. Melihat seorang lelaki berambut cokelat jabrik-jabrik sedang berlatih menendang.

"Satu! Dua!" ucap lelaki tersebut.

"Hebat.," ucap Mimi pelan dengan suara kecil.

Tiba-tiba lelaki tersebut menghentikan latihannya dan menatap kearath Mimi.

"Ternyata benar ada Mimi! Hehehe," ucapnya sambil nyengir lalu berjalan mendekati Mimi.

"Taichi., kau tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Mimi tak percaya.

"Iya lah! Rambut pinkmu itu mencolok tahu!" ucap lelaki yang ternyata adalah Taichi.

"Yang penting aku cantik!" ucap Mimi kesal.

"Iya., iya., kenapa kau datang pagi sekali?" tanya Taichi heran.

"Hanya ingin mencoba datang pagi saja, hehehe," ucap Mimi sambil tertawa.

Taichi melihat kaki Mimi yang masih sedikit gemetar. Taichi yang melihat hal itu langsung tersenyum.

"Kau ini., lain kali tunggulah sampai Sora atau mungkin aku datang menjemput," ucap Taichi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Mimi.

Tangan besar Taichi kini menyentuh rambut pink Mimi.

"Tanganmu sudah jadi besar ya! Apa gara-gara menangkap bola terus?" tanya Mimi polos.

"Hahahahaha bukanlah Mimi! Ini tuh karena aku sudah bertambah dewasa!" ucap Taichi sambil tertawa.

"Dewasa? Perasaan tak ada yang berubah darimu!" ucap Mimi sambil merengut.

"Itu karena kita selalu bersama! Jadi kau tidak menyadari perubahan diriku!" ucap Taichi sambil menggerak-gerakan jari telunjuknya.

"Hem., masa sih?" ejek Mimi.

"Kau ini!" ucap Taichi sambil menjitak kepala Mimi.

"Hahaha sakit tahu!" ucap Mimi kesakitan sambil tertawa.

"Rasakan itu!" ucap Taichi.

"Aku gam mau kalah!" ucap Mimi.

Mimi ingin menjitak Taichi tapi.. kin tubuh Taichi lebih tinggi dari Mimi. Mimi diams esaat menyadari hal itu. Mimi memandangi tanganya dan termenung sesaat.

"Jangan-jangan., hanya aku yang tak berubah," ucap Mimi.

Taichi kaget.. secara reflek ia memeluk Mimi. Mimi kaget tak kepalang.

"Kau ini! Kau yang paling banyak berubah tahu!" ucap Taichi sambil memeluk Mimi.

"Ap—"

"Kau sudah semakin dewasa! Kau sudah semakin pengertian! Kau sudah semakin cantik! Dan kau sudah bisa membuat semua lelaki bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu!" ucap Taichi dengan wajah memerah.

"Taichi? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mimi tak mengerti.

"Mimi sebenarnya.."

"TAICHI! MIMI!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan wajah yang nampak marah dan disamping gadis itu ada seorang lelaki berambut pirang.

Apakah yang akan terjadi berikutnya? Apakah yang terjadi?

.

.

.

**TBC~!**

**.**

**.**

**RUANG AUTHOR~!**

Taichi : terimakasih sudah membaca

Mimi : betul-betul-betul!

Yamato: mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan.

TENG! TENG!  
>semua pemain pergi lari-lari karena takut terlambat masuk sekolah.<p>

Author: besok besok ga mau bikin cerita yang ada sekolahnya -_-

**YAK! Author ini update dengan cerita yang menyimpang, cerita yang abal dan ga bermoral (?). mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan! Nominasiin saya dalam IFA ya~! *Cuma pengen mejeng nama * hhahahaha bye2~!**

***ga diedit***


	5. Chapter 5

** ~! Si Baka ga bertanggung jawab ini datang!. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena jarang Update karena laptop dibawa pergi keluar kota jadi harus ke warnet kalo mau update. Dan yaaaah kalian tau lah.. saya anggota OSIS jadi saya sibuk *sok sibuk* lalu saat saya mau melanjutkan ini saya dilanda GALAU yang amat damat parah. Okeeeeeeh udah cukup alesan saya! Kita baca aja fic iniii!oh ya satu lagi alasan saya yaitu.. flashdisk yang berisi chap 5 ilang…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS MY GIRL!**

**Chap 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sora dan Yamato tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Yaa.. mereka melihat seorang Taichi memeluk Mimi. Kaget pastinya. Reflek Sora berteriak memanggil nama Taichi yang sukses membuat Taichi dan Mimi tersadar. Dengan wajah memerah yang tak berdosa Mimi mendorong tubuh Taichi dan menjauh lalu tersenyum kepada Yamato dan Sora.

"Ohayou Sora-Chan.. Yamato-Kun.."ucap Mimi sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou Mimi.. bisa kita bicara berdua?"ucap Yamato dengan dingin.

"Ba.. baiklah…"ucap Mimi.

"Yamato…"

"Apa Taichi ?" ucap Yamato.

"Jangan salahkan Mimi.. tolong jangan kau marahi dia.. ini semua salahku. Aku minta maaf Yamato.. Sora," ucap Taichi sambil membungkuk.

"Ah.., tidak.. bu…bukan salah Taichi-Kun.. ini.. ini…" ucap Mimi yang bingung mau berbicara apa.

"Ini apa?" bentak Sora.

"I..itu…" ucap Mimi takut melihat Sora marah.

"Sudahlah.. ayo ikut aku Mimi.." ucap Yamato sambil menarik tangan Mimi.

"Ini semua salahku.," ucap Mimi yang sontak membuat semua yang ada disitu kaget.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yamato.

"Mimi?" ucap Taichi tak percaya.

"Aku… aku yang pertama memulainya.. aku…" ucap Mimi.

"Kau menggoda Taichi?" tanya Sora kasar.

Mimi hanya menunduk.

"Tak kusangka kau…" ucap Sora sambil berlinang air mata.

"Jadi jangan salahkan Taichi," ucap Mimi.

"Kau yang salah! Untuk apa aku menyalahkan Taichi yang tak berdosa!" ucap Sora lagi sambil mendorong Mimi hingga Mimi terjatuh.

'BRUKKKKKK!' Mimi terjatuh. Dapat dilihat kedua lutut dan sikunya lecet. Sora merasa tak tega namun ia sudah terlanjur kecewa. Mimi terdiam lalu tersenyum kearah Sora. Sora yang melihat senyuman itu langsug pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Maafkan aku… Sora…" ucap Mimi sambil tertunduk.

"Mimi.., kenapa.., kenapa kau melindungiku?" tanya Taichi sambil terduduk dihadapan Mimi.

"Karena.. kau adalah pangeran Sora-Chan.. aku tak mau hubungan kalian rusak hanya karena masalah ini.." ucap Mimi sambil tersenyum.

"Mimi…" ucap Taichi sambil memeluk Mimi. Air mata Taichi tak terbendung lagi. Ia menangis sambil memeluk Mimi.

"Mimi.. kuantar kau ke UKS," ucap Yamato sambil mengulurkan tangan. Taichi melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Ariga—"

"Mimi!" teriak seorang gadis manis,imut, dan mungil sambil berlari menghampiri Mimi.

"Raiko?" ucap Mimi tak percaya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Raiko sambil memegangi tangan Mimi.

"Ah.. ini… aku terjatuh kerena tersandung kakiku sendiri.. hehehehe!" ucap Mimi sambil tersenyum.

'Mimi! Kau berbohong?' batin Yamato dan Taichi.

"Kau ini jangan ceroboh dong.." ucap Raiko sambil mengikat rambut ikalnya dan menggulung lengan bajunya.

"Hehehehe Gomen…," ucap Mimi.

"Biar kugendong!" ucap Raiko sambil membopong Mimi.

"KYAAAAAA!" muka Mimi memerah. Yamato dan Taichi ternganga melihatnya.

"Ra… Raiko! Tu…turunkan a.."

"Diam Mimi.. jangan membantah…" ucap Raiko yang terlihat seperti tak membopong apapun.

Mimi dan Raikopun pergi. Yamato menatap Taichi. Taichi.. hanya menatap Yamato singkat lalu pergi seperti angin lalu. Yamato menghela nafas panjang.. kekesalannya sedikit mereda dengan menghilangnya Taichi dan Mimi dari hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat sedang membopong Mimi seluruh siswa-siswi dikoridor/lorong berteriak histeris. Yap! Seorang Raiko cewek manis dan imut selalu jadi pujaan hati para kaum adam membopong Tachikawa Mimi?. Ditambah lagi wajah Raiko yang tenang dan cool dengan kuncir kudanya itu. Ganteng, cakep, imut, cool itulah Raiko sekarang 180o berbeda dengan Raiko yang biasanya.

"I..itu Raiko?"

"Kyaaaaa! Hajime cool banget!"

"Raiko-Chan.. itu serius Raiko-Chan?"

"Ya ampun! Raiko-Chan keren banget! Tachikawa beruntung!"

Itulah tanggapan orang-orang yang melihat Mimi dan Raiko. Dan… akhirnya sampai di UKS. Mimi duduk dikasur empuk dan Raiko mencari obat penyembuh. Mimi tertunduk. Raiko yang melihat itu langsung mendorong Mimi sehingga ia berada diatas Mimi. Diruang UKS.., Raiko berada diatas Mimi.., diatas kasur.., dan.. (hayoooooo pikirannya yaaa) Mimi kaget tak kepalang wajahnya merah tak karuan.

"Ra..Raiko-Chan apa yang kau laku…"

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" tanya Raiko sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mimi.

"Ber..bohong?" tanya Mimi.

"Kau bilang kau terjatuh karena tersandung kakimu sendiri? Hah! Jangan konyol Mimi! Kalau kau jatuh tersandung para Senpaimu itu pasti sudah buru-buru membantumu berdiri dan memberi penjelasan padaku!" ucap Raiko.

"Rai…ko?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Raiko.

"Maaf..,"

Raiko beranjak dari posisinya sekarang. Ia kembali duduk dikursi sedangkan Mimi berusaha bangkit.

"Kalau itu keputusan Mimi-Chan aku tak akan memaksa.," ucap Raiko sambil tersenyum.

"Raiko..," ucap Mimi lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Pelajaran pertama olahraga.., kau mau ikut atau tidak Mimi-Chan?" tanya Raiko sambil menempelkan hansaplast ke luka Mimi.

"Ikut saja.. aku mau melihat olahraga saja.." ucap Mimi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Raiko berpakaian olahraga dengan dikuncir kuda. Baru kali ini para fansnya melihat sosok Raiko seperti itu. Fans Raiko jadi terbelah dua. Satu Raiko-Chan's dan satunya lagi Rai-Kunme (Raiko-Chan Fans dan Rai-Kun Hajime). Chio yang melihat hal tersebut nampak tak kaget sehingga membuat Mimi bingung.

"Chio-Kun.," panggil Mimi.

"Apa?" tanya Chio kasar seperti biasa.

"Kau tak kaget dengan perubahan Raiko-Chan?" tanya Mimi.

"Lihat ini.," ucap Chio mengeluarkan dompetnya. Saat Mimi membuka dompet tersebut terlihat foto Chio dan.. cowok tampan berambut pirang memakai kacamata. Cowok itu sangat imut namun terlihat cool.

"Ini adik laki-lakimu?" tanya Mimi.

"Itu Raiko tau!" ucap Chio.

"APA? Tapi.. ra..rambut Raiko-Chan pe..pendek?" ucap Mimi kaget tak kepalang.

"Itu.. sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu.. ia memakai wig dan yaaaah dia memang tampan.." ucap Chio sambil mengambil dompetnya kembali.

"Chio.. itu foto dari handphonekan? Kau mencetaknya?" tanya Mimi.

"Ti…TI…..TIDAK!" ucap Chio dengan wajah memerah.

"CHIO! Buruan main!" teriak Raiko sambil menghampiri Chio.

"Iya-iya aku segera kesana tuan putri," ucap Chio ogah-ogahan.

Mimi tersenyum melihat hal itu. Nampaknya Raiko dan Chio saling menyukai satu sama lain. Teman pertama dan musuh pertamanya saling menyukai merupakan hal yang lucu. Mimi yang tidak ada kerjaan saat jam pelajaran olahraga memutuskan untuk berbanyi.

"Pergi.. ke taman bunga… menutup mata.."

Semua orang menghentikan aktifitasnya mendengar suara Mimi.

"Kupejamkan kedua mata.."

"AWAS!" teriak seseorang memperingatkan Mimi.

Mimi membuka kedua matanya dan…

"DUAK!" lelaki berambut merah berhasil melindungi Mimi dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kau tak papa Mimi?" tanya Koushiro.

"Koushiro-Kun.. Arigatou," ucap Mimi sambil tersenyum riang.

"No Problem.., hey.., can I talking with you?" ucap Koushiro yang sukses membuat seluruh siswa yang mendengar seperti mendengar bahasa alien.

"Yes.., where we are going to talk?" tanya Mimi yang sukses pula membuat seluruh siswa yang ada disana cengo.

"In here.. they are not undetrstand what we are talking," ucap Koushiro.

"Oh.. yes.." ucap Mimi sambil melihat muka cengo para siswa.

"Mimi.., what you talking with Sora, Yamato, and Taichi?" ucap Koushiro dengan wajah serius.

"Eh.. eto… yes.. I talked to them. About…" ucap Mimi tak bisa dilanjutkan.

"About what?" ucap Koushiro.

"About…"

"And.. You talk to them get hurt?" tanya Koushiro.

"No! I not hurt! Sora-Chan not…"

"Sora-Chan bullying you?" tebak Koushiro.

"No…, I .. I am…. I am scary Koushiro!" ucap Mimi sambil tertunduk dan gemetaran.

"Scary?" tanya Koushiro.

"Yes.. I soo scary. Sora-Chan.. angry… because.. I and Taichi-Kun…" ucap Mimi tak dilanjutkan.

"What?" tanya Koushiro.

"I and Taichi embrace (bener ga sih? Pokoknya intinya berpelukan!)"

"WHAT?" teriak Chio, Raiko, dan Koushiro bersamaan.

"Eh.., Raiko? Chio?" ucap Mimi tak percaya kalau mereka berdua mengerti.

"Why? Why you hug Taichi?" tanya Raiko sambil mendekati Koushiro dan Mimi.

"Not me! Taichi-Kun hug me! I not hug Taichi!" ucap Mimi dengan wajah memerah.

"serius nih Mimi?" tanya Chio.

"Iya! Serius! .!" ucap Mimi.

"Mimi… Yamato..?" ucap Koushiro seakan-akan menanyakan keadaan Yamato.

"Yamato.. not angry.. but Yamato.."

"Yamato is a loser..," ucap Koushiro sambil memandang langit.

"What?" tanya Mimi.

"And Taichi is a winner.., hahaha I a loser too!" ucap Koushiro dengan wajah pasrah.

"You not a loser.. you a winner Koushiro…" ucap Mimi.

"No.. I am a loser., and Taichi a winner.," ucap Koushiro lagi sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Koushiro…"

"Thanks Mimi…" ucap Koushiro sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Bye-bye… Koushiro-Kun," ucap Mimi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yamato termenung menerawang keluar jendela. Pelajaran kali ini sangat membosankan. Yamato melihat kebawah dan.. bingo! Ia menemuka seluruh siswa berkerumun mengelilingi Mimi dan Koushiro. Yamato kaget tak kepalang. Yamato langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan bergegas keluar kelas namun…

"Yamato kau mau kemana?" tanya Sensei.

"Sa.. saya… mau…"

Semua siswa menatap Yamato.

"Mau bolos!" ucap Yamato sambil menyeringai lalu keluar kelas.

"YAMATO TUNGGU!" teriak Taichi yang mengikuti Yamato dari belakang namun sayangnya Yamato tidak menyadarinya.

Yamato berlari menuruni anak tangga dengan begitu cepat dan lincah. Dari lantai 3 ruang paling ujung kiri.. ia harus lari ke ruang paling kanan karena.. dilantai 3 tangga yang tidak diperbaiki cuma bagian kanan saja. Berlari dengan sangat cepat hingga nafa ngos-ngosan. Akhirnya Yamato sampai diluar sekolah. Kini ia tinggal menuju tempat Mimi.

.

.

Taichi mengikuti Yamato dari belakang. Entah kenapa ia yakin kalau Yamato pergi ada hubungannya dengan Mimi. Ia langsung berusaha mengejar Yamato yang berlari dengan sangat cepat. Tak pernah Taichi melihat Yamato berlari tak karuan seperti itu. Dalam hatinya Taichi bertanya-tanya apakah.. Mimi sangat penting bagi Yamato?

.

.

'BRUK!'

"Ah maaf!" ucap Yamato menabrak seseorang.

"Yes I am a loser..,"

"Hei.. kau… Koushiro?"

"Loser.."

"Koushiro?"

"AH! Maaf…, ada apa?" ucap Koushiro yang baru sadar.

"Kau kenapa? Bukankah kau bersama Mimi?" tanya Yamato.

'Tuh kan bener! Ada kaitannya sama Mimi!' batin Taichi.

"Mimi… ?" ucap Koushiro.

"Iya.. Mimi.." ucap Yamato.

"Maaf…, aku tak mau membicarakan Mimi sekarang," ucap Koushiro.

WHAT THE? Seorang Koushiro fans Mimi tidak mau membicarakan Mimi? Ada apa ini? Apakah dunia kiamat?.

"Jadi.. dimana Mimi?" tanya Yamato.

"Mimi ada dilapangan belakang," ucap Koushiro.

Yamato langsung berlari menuju lapangan belakang. Berharap bertemu Mimi dan meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi. Namun… apa yang ia lihat tak sesuai harapan..

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO RUANG AUTHOR**

**.**

**.**

**SELESAI! Yey.. akhirnya satu chap selesai! Maaf ya lama update and…. Review yaaaa!~~~~~!**

**Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dan terimakasih sudah membaca!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HALOOO! Kembali lagi dengan saya author yang jarang update MIZUUUUU! Sebenarnya ini masa aku sibuk-sibuknya -_- ini lagi nyolong waktu dan akhirnya... kerjaanku berantakan ARGHHH tapi aku senang bisa ada disini! Baca dan review yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mi.. mi?" ucap Yamato tak percaya.

Ya, Yamato melihat sosok Mimi yang sedang duduk jongkok sambil menutup kedua kupingnya. Raiko dan Chio hanya dapat menenangkan Chio yang hasilnya NIHIL. Beberapa gadis datang mengerumuninya. Lalu gadis-gadis itu mencemoohnya dan juga mengejeknya. Bahkan ada yang sampai menendang Mimi. Raiko dan Chio menentang hal itu dengan cara melawannya tapi.. itu malah tambah parah.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Yamato sambil berusaha melindungi Mimi. Mata Mimi terbalak, kaget tak karuan. Seluruh gadis gadis berhenti dan diam.

"Ishida-San/Ishida-Senpai?" ucap Chio dan Raiko.

"Aku mohon jangan sakiti Mimi," ucap Yamato sambil membentangkan tangannya dan memohon pada para gadis.

"Semua ini salahnya!"

"Iya betul! Buat apa kami maafkan?"

Yamato terkejut mendengar seruan gadis-gadis itu.

"Apa salahnya?" tanya Yamato.

"Membuat orang yang kami sayangi terluka," ucap para gadis serempak.

"Siapa?" tanya Raiko.

"Izumi-Kun!" ucap para gadis.

Sekarang Yamato,Chio,dan Raiko mengerti. Mereka adalah Koiz'FC (Kouishiro Izumi FansClub).

.

.

Taichi diam melihat hal itu. Ia langsung mengejar Kouishiro. Berlari secepat mungkin agar dapat menyelamatkan Mimi. Ia tahu bagaimana seramnya amarah gadis-gadis. (pengalaman pribadi Taichi). Berlari menuju kelas Kouishiro. Lalu Taichi membuka pintu kelas tersebut dan ia melihat Kouishiro yang sedang menerawang ke luar jendela.

"Koishiro!" teriak Taichi.

Koishiro tak menjawab.

Taichi yang sudah emosi langsung masuk dan menarik pundak Kouishiro. Betapa kagetnya Taichi saat mengetahui ternyata Koishiro sedang melihat Mimi yang dikerubungi gadis-gadis dan.. Yamato sedang melindunginya.

"Kouishiro!" teriak Taichi.

Kouishiro tak bergeming.

"Kau kenapa?" teriak Taichi lagi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kouishiro.

"Mimi tak menyukaiku," ucap Kouishiro.

.

"Hah?"

.

"Mimi.. tak menyukaiku," ucap Kouishiro.

.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Taichi.

.

"MIMI TAK MENYUKAIKU DAN DIA MENYUKAIMU!" teriak Kouishiro sambil mendorong Taichi.

DUAK! Taichi terjatuh dan menghantam kursi serta meja.

"Kau! Kau! Andai saja tak ada kau.., aku.. aku.. aku pasti.." ucap Kouishiro.

Taichi diam tak bergeming dia sudah menduga kalau ia akan dipukul habis-habisan oleh Kouishiro. Wajar karena Kouishiro sedang cemburu. Tapi dugaannya salah. Yang mengenainya bukanlah sebuah pukulan.. tapi setetes air mata. Taichi terkejut. Kouishiro menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kau.., Kau.., Mimi... Huaaaaaa!" Koushiro menangis sambil memegangi kerah baju Taichi. Kepalanya yang menunduk itu membuat Taichi merasa bersalah.

"Maaf," ucap Taichi

"Kau., Kau, Huaaaaa!" ucap Koushiro lagi.

'GREP!' Seketika hening. Hening? Kok bisa? Yap! Seorang Tachikawa Mimi sedang memeluk Koushiro. Taichi yang kaget dengan kehadiran Mimi langsung melihat ke arah pintu masuk dan ada Yamato, Chio, serta Raiko dengan nafas terengah-engah. Yamato mengedipkan mata yang menandakan 'mereka baik-baik saja,'. Taichi melangkah keluar ruangan membiarkan Mimi dan Koushiro berdua. Dalam hati Taichi dan Yamato rasanya berat sekali untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Yamato dan Taichi tak tahu perasaan apa yang mereka rasakan. Raiko dan Chio yang melihat wajah gelisah kedua senpainya itu langsung bertukar pandang.

"Ishida-San dan Yagami-Kun., ada satu hal yang ingin ku tanyakan," ucap Raiko sambil tersenyum dengan manis dan membuka kuncirannya yang sukses membuat Chio,Yamato, dan Taichi berwajah merah.

"A..apa?" tanya Taichi.

"Kalian berdua.., suka pada Mimi-Chan ya?" ucap Raiko secara T-O-T-H-E-P-O-I-N-T.

Hening

Heningg

Heninggg

"TIDAK!" ucap Yamato dan Taichi bersamaan dengan wajah merah.

"Kalian tak perlu bohong kok.," ucap Raiko sambil memain-mainkan rambutnya.

"SERIUS!" ucap Yamato dan Taichi.

"Jawab jujur aja Senpai," ucap Chio.

"I.. itu udah JUJUR!" ucap Yamato dan Taichi dengan semburat merah.

"Senpai., sampai kapan kalian mau telmi dan labil begini?" ucap Raiko dengan aura hitamnya. Dipandangan Taichi, Yamato, dan Chio sosok Raiko seperti laba-laba yang siap memangsa mangsanya dengan kedua taring dan kakinya + mata bersinar.

"Raiko! Kau terlalu menyeramkan," ucap Chio.

"Huh., kalau kau tidak jujur Senpai.. Mimilah yang paling terluka," ucap Raiko.

Taichi dan Yamato menunduk.

"Chio ayo kita pergi., aku tak mau berlama-lama dengan orang bo—"

"Aku suka pada Mimi," ucap Taichi.

"Hah?" ucap Yamato & Chio. Raiko tersenyum dengan puas.

"Katakanlah dengan jujur., dan jadilah laki-laki yang pemberani SEN-PAI!" ucap Raiko sambil menunjuk dada taichi dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Thanks., Rai-Chan," ucap Taichi.

Yamato terdiam. Ia tak menyangka sahabatnya ini menaruh hati pada Mimi. Entah kenapa ada rasa bersalah, gelisah, cemburu, benci, dendam, dan segalanya dihati Yamato. Yamato menyandarkan dirinya ditembok. Ia menutup kedua matanya dan yang ia lihat adalah.., Mimi. Mimi yang mengulurkan tangan dan.. ia berusaha menggapainya.

"Yamato kau kenapa?" tanya Taichi.

Yamato terdiam membuka matanya. Lalu ia tersenyum dan tertawa. Kini ia tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan Raiko.

"Taichi," ucap Yamato.

"Ya?" tanya Taichi.

"Aku juga menyukai Mimi," ucap Yamato sambil tersenyum.

Taichi terdiam sejenak. Ia lalu tersenyum dan memngacak-ngacak rambut Yamato dengan cengiran khasnya. Yamato terkejut dengan hal itu. Lalu Taichi menepuk pundak Yamato dan tersenyum.

"Aku tahu hal itu karena, kau sahabatku," ucap Taichi sambil menatap Yamato.

Wajah Yamato memerah. Lalu ia membuang mukanya dari hadapan Taichi. Tapi tangan Taichi memegang wajah Yamato. Yamato terkejut, Taichi tersenyum dan berkata.

"Pakailah topengmu Yamato, Topeng sok coolmu itu! Hahahaha," ucap Taichi.

Yamato menunduk. Kini wajahnya semakin memerah karena.., sahabatnya yang terlalu mengerti dirinya.

"Mana bisa bodoh!" ucap Yamato sambil menepis tangan Taichi.

Taichi kaget dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu. Lalu Yamato menatap Taichi dan..

"Bicara gak usah sok keren gituh dong!" ucap Yamato.

Taichi yang mendengar ucapan Yamato langsung tertawa. Yamato langsung tertuduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Taichi tertawa sekencang-kencangnya melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Baru kali ini Taichi melihat Yamato malu sampai-sampai poker facenya lepas.

"Sudah., tak perlu malu," ucap Taichi.

"Apasih! Berisik!" ucap Yamato.

"Sudah kubilang., ayo perliatkan wajah malumu itu.. hahahha," tawa Taichi.

"Berisik BEGO!" ucap Yamato.

"Heh., ga usah pake ngejek.., PEMALU!" ucap Taichi.

"Siapa yang pemalu? BODOH!" ucap Yamato.

"Yaelah siapa yang ta—"

"Taichi? Yamato? Kalian masih disini?" tanya Mimi yang baru keluar dari ruang kelas.

Taichi dan Yamato langsung bertukar pandang dan tertawa.

"Yaaa begitulah hahaha" ucap Taichi.

Mimi yang bingung melihat tingkah mereka menatap mereka dengan wajah curiga.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan selagi aku didalam?" tanya Mimi.

"Tidak ada.," ucap Yamato.

"Huh., pelit!" ucap Mimi.

"Urusanmu dengan Koushiro sudah selesai?" tanya Taichi.

"Eh., ya itu... oh ya! Kalian tidak kembali ke kelas? Inikan seharusnya jam pembelajaran?" tanya Mimi yang sontak membuat Yamato dan Taichi kaget.

"Gawat., aku lupa kalau kita bolos!" ucap Yamato.

"Sama!" ucap Taichi. Mimi tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ukh., gimana kalau kita bolos beneran?" tawar Taichi.

"Hieeee?" tanya Mimi tak percaya.

"Boleh juga," ucap Yamato.

"Kau serius Yamato?" tanya Taichi dan Mimi dengan nada yang berbeda.

"Iya," ucap Yamato singkat.

"Yess! Mau ga mau Mimi harus ikut!" ucap Taichi sambil menggendong Mimi.

"HIIIIAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Mimi yang kaget. Dengan reflek Mimi menarik tangan Yamato. Taichi berlari sambil menggendong Mimi yang memegang tangan Yamato. Taichi dengan cengirannya , Mimi dengan wajah takutnya, dan Yamato dengan senyumnya. Mungkinkah ini mimpi bagi mereka bertiga?

"Maaf,"

"Hah?" ucap Taichi.

"Kenapa kau Taichi?" tanya Yamato.

"Apa ada salah satu diantara kalian yang berbicara barusan?" tanya Taichi.

"AKU! Aku berteriak dari tadi.., " ucap Mimi.

"Bukan itu..." ucap Taichi.

"Ohw maaf.." ucap Mimi.

Mereka meneruskan lari mereka.

.

.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" tanya Mimi.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sudah keluar dari sekolah dan berada di taman yang letaknya cukup jauh dari sekolah.

"Kemana ya? Gimana kalau kita ke.. game center?" tawar Taichi.

"Game Center? Apa itu?" tanya Mimi dengan wajah lugunya.

Taichi dan Yamato bertukar pandang lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mimi yang tak mengerti memiringkan kepalanya dan mencoba berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian.. Mimi menggembungkan pipinya.

"JAHAT! Akukan baru datang ke JEPANG!" ucap Mimi kesal.

"Hahaha maaf maaf," ucap Taichi diikuti anggukan Yamato.

"Huh.. jahaat!" ucap Mimi.

"Sudah sudah., Mimi game center itu tempat kita bermain—"

"Apa? Main? Aaaa! Aku mau kesana!" ucap Mimi riang.

"Iya iya sabar," ucap Yamato.

"Hahahaha," tawa Taichi.

.

.

"Huoooo jadi ini game center?" ucap Mimi kagum.

"Iya.," jawab Yamato.

"Aku mau boneka itu!" ucap Mimi sambil menunjuk boneka yang ada di dalam mesin jepit boneka.

"Biar ku ambilkan!" ucap Taichi.

Taichipun mendekati mesin itu dan mengeluarkan uang 500yen (bonekanya cukup besar) dan ia mulai menekan tombol-tombol serta tuasnya. Saat alat pencapitnya turun.. Taichi menekan tombol go dan ia gagal. Mimi dan Yamato tertawa terbahak-bahak. Taichi hanya dapat kesal dan mencoba lagi-lagi-lagi. Dengan wajah lesu Taichi tidak berhasil mendapatkannya.

"Huh mesin itu curang!" ucap Taichi.

"Hahaha mesin itu tidak curang Taichi!" ucap Mimi.

"Iya Mimi betul," timpal Yamato.

"Kalau tidak curang aku pasti bisa mendapatkan boneka itu!" ucap Taichi.

Mimi dan Yamato hanya tertawa.

.

"Hei lihat gadis itu., enak sekali jalan dengan 2 cowo cakep!"

"Iyaaa irinyaaa tapi diantara 2 cowo itu siapa yang jadi pacarnya ya?"

"Yang rambut cokelat!"

"Yang rambut pirang ah!"

"Dua-duanya cocok hahahaha"

.

Wajah Taichi dan Yamato langsung memerah dan mereka saling bertukar pandang. Mimi yang masih riang gembira tak sadar dengan kelakuan mereka. Yamato dan Taichi langsung berpikir kenapa gadis ini sangat tidak peka? Apakah ucapan orang-orang tadi kurang kencang? Atau kurang dapat dipahami?. Mimi yang mulai sadar menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah kedua temannya itu.

"Kalian kenapa? Kok diam?" tanya Mimi khawatir.

"Tidak papa kok., sudah sana jalan. Aku mau balas e-mail," ucap Yamato mencari-ari alasan.

"E-mail dari Sora-Chan ya?" goda Mimi.

"apaan sih.," ucap Yamato.

Hening

Terjadi keheningan yang cukup panjang.

Setelah berdiam-diaman cukup lama akhirnya Mimipun angkat bicara.

"Wah tak terasa sudah sore yaaa!" ucap Mimi.

Taichi dan Yamato langsung melihat ke langit dan memang langit sudah hampir gelap.

"Iya tak terasa," ucap Taichi.

"Terimakasih banyak ya Taichi, Yamato!" ucap Mimi lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Iya sama-sama," ucap Taichi dengan cengirannya.

"Iya," ucap Yamato dengan senyumnya.

"Terimakasih," ucap Mimi sambil menghentikan langkahnya dan diam.

"Iya Mimi.," ucap Taichi.

"Terimakasih," ucap Mimi lagi.

"Hoi hoi kau kenapa sih Mimi?" tanya Taichi.

"Tidak aku tidak papa.., terimakasih banyak dan.., sampai jumpa," ucap Mimi sambil berlari meninggalkan Yamato dan Taichi.

Yamato dan Taichi hanya diam dan tak tau harus berbuat apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terimakasih dan.. selamat tinggal Yamato, Taichi,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAA SELESAI! Maaf kalau kemarin banyak bahasa inggris yang salah. Nilai bahasa inggris saya 35 sih.., maklum... **

**WAJIB! HARUS!**

**REVIEW**

**READ**

**REEEEEEEEE RELAKAN AKU TUK PERGI~! (3R)**

**Follow twitter saya : estu_icetwo**


End file.
